Only In My Dreams
by am4muzik
Summary: Mira's just a hometown high school senior. Nothing special ever happens to her. Who would have thought that a Java Chip Frappuccino would lead to the best time of her life?
1. Chocolate Heaven

"One tall Java Chip for a...Mira Mitchell!"

"That's me!" I stuck my hand out and took the drink from the waitress. "Thank you." I turned around and was walking out of the Starbucks sipping my drink and checking my phone when I ran into a wall.

Make that a wall of abs.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Mystery Man chuckled and oh god, was it sexy. "No problem. I might have to give you a ticket for walking under the influence though."

I giggled and looked up. I felt myself at a loss for air when my gaze met his dazzling green eyes. "K-Kendall...Schmidt?!"

Kendall smiled at me. "Nice to meet you...Mira."

I gave him a questioning look. "You heard the lady over all this?" I asked, gesturing around the loud coffee shop.

He laughed and pointed at my left shoulder. "I would say yes, that I was smart enough to catch your name, but you're wearing a name tag..."

I blushed and looked down. "Oh yeah, I uh, gave a tour in school today...I guess I never took it off," I said with a sheepish grin.

Kendall smiled again. "Well I'm glad you forgot to take it off. Mira's a beautiful-"

"K-dizzle! Let's go, lazy ass!"

He grimaced. "And that would be the guys. I'll uh...catch you around some time, yeah?"

I nodded and waved, hoping that what he said was true. He said my name was _beautiful_. Well...almost. I sighed. I'll probably never even see him again. I mean, what are the odds? LA's a huge city. I'm a high school senior, he's a 22 year old hottie in a famous band. Yeah, that's just not gonna happen.

Get real, Mira. Life isn't a fucking fairytale.

I left the Starbucks and continued down the street to my volleyball practice at school. My best friend, Anya, ran over to me when I got into the locker room. "You're late," she said matter-of-factly.

I slipped on my sneakers and tied the laces. "I know, but you'll never guess what happened!"

"Ooh tell me tell me!"

"Ok so-"

Juliette, head bitch of the school and team, sauntered up to us. "Oh please tell me you're not talking about your silly little fan fiction fantasies!" she scoffed.

I glared at her. "Wouldn't you like to know who I met?" I know for a fact that she likes Kendall. She'll never admit that she's a senior who likes a so called boy band, but I saw a picture of him in her locker once.

What? Don't judge. Our lockers are right next to each other, I swear.

Juliette rolled her eyes. "No, I actually don't care who you met. Practice starts in five." She left the locker room and Anya turned back to me.

"So who did you meet?!"

"Promise you won't freak out?"

"Promise."

"Ok. I met Kendall..."

"Schmidt?!" she squealed.

I smacked her arm. "That's freaking out, dumbass!"

"I'm sorry that's just HUGE! OMG are you going to prom together?"

I laughed. "Anya, I JUST met him, prom is like a month away, and I'll probably never see him again," I finished quietly.

She gave me a tight hug. "I hope you do, Mira. I really hope you do."

I smiled at my best friend. "C'mon, let's head out to the gym."

* * *

Two days later after an SAT study session at school, I walked to the Starbucks again. I saw my friend Shelly, who works the counter, and went to talk to her.

"Hey, Shell. What's up?"

She smiled at me. "Hey, haven't seen you in a while, Little Miss Let Me Get Into Everything In School I Can!"

I laughed. "Oh c'mon, I'm not that bad!"

"Sure," she teased. "Hold on, let me get something for you."

"But-"

"No worries, I know just what you need." Shelly went to the back room and brought out a box.

"Um Shell?" I started. "Starbucks sells coffees..."

"Oh hush up," she laughed. "Here ya go."

I took the plain white box from her, wondering who it was from. "Oh just open it already!" Shelly squealed.

I laughed and lifted the lid. Inside was the yummiest looking chocolate cake with an intricate white icing design, and all it said was 'Mira' in beautiful purple icing. "Shelly, who is this from?" I asked her.

She simply shrugged. "I don't know. My manager gave it to me this morning because he knows we're friends."

I wrinkled my nose. "Your, like, forty year old manager bought me a cake? That's kind of...creepy."

Shelly burst out laughing. "No, Mira! Someone left it on the counter here, so he opened it, saw your name, and gave it to me. And now you have it."

"Well...thanks. But there was no name? Like at all? Not even a phone number?"

"Nope. Nothing."

"Oh wow. Um, ok. Could you be the bestest friend ever and-"

"Get you a Java Chip to go with the cake?" she finished.

I smiled. "Exactly. You know me so well."

"It's my job to know my customers!" she teased.

"Oh please," I snorted. "I've known you since what? _Seventh _grade?"

Shelly giggled. "Well then, it's my job to know my friends."

"There ya go," I laughed. She handed me my drink and I gratefully accepted it and paid. "Alright, I'm gonna head home and see if I can figure out who this mystery person is."

"Good luck!" she called.

"Thanks!" I yelled back.

I got home and set the cake down on the island counter. "Mom? Dad?" I called into what seemed to be an empty house. "Nicole, are you home yet?"

Wait for it... nothing. Whatever. The house is usually empty anyway because my Mom and Dad work in this crazy busy law firm, and my little sister, Nicole, is probably at some sleepover. Oh yeah! It's Friday...wow I'm a fucking dumbass. Eh, whatever.

I grabbed a knife from the drawer and cut a sliver of the cake, setting it on a plate.

OH GOD FUCKING CHOCOLATY GOODNESS. WHAT HEAVENLY CREATURE SENT THIS TO ME?

I went to close the box so I wouldn't be tempted to eat more when a black line at the bottom of the box caught my eye. Oh whatever. I flipped the lid shut.

Probably just a design.


	2. And I Thought Mondays Were Bad

**RandomWriter23: Oh no please don't! :P Although, I might pay to see that XD YAY glad you love it. And you'll just have to wait to see what that line is...;P**

* * *

On Monday morning, I walked to my locker going over the list of people who could have sent me that gorgeous cake.

Brent- ex-boyfriend, now dating Juliette...HAHA YEAH NO.

Creeper Manager- But Shelly said he didn't so...no.

Owen- hot kid in a lot of my classes. We talk and text a lot and he's a huge flirt. But he has a girlfriend. So...no, right?

Ugh. It bugged me so much that I couldn't figure out who it was. I opened my locker and a note fell out. I put my books in and picked up the paper. When I unfolded it, all I saw was the letter R.

OOH A CLUE!

Ryan? Rob? Riley? No, those are just too wrong. Oh come on, I NEED to know who this is!

Juliette slammed her locker shut next to me and asked, "So loser, do anything over the weekend? Oh of course not, that's right, you have no life."

OH IT IS SO ON BITCH. "Actually," I cut in, "I _did_ get a HUGE, BEAUTIFUL, DELICIOUS chocolate cake from a special man." Ha, suck on that you whore. And with that, I strutted down the hallway to my first period class.

Anya rushed in and sat down next to me, out of breath. "Did you find out who it was?"

I shook my head. "No, but I did get a note in my locker this morning. It just had the letter R," I said with a shrug.

"Ooh so it's someone with an R name! Ok, who we got?"

I laughed at my best friend. "It's not gonna be that easy. And besides, what if that's not what the R stands for? I'm gonna end up asking a ton of guys if they sent me a cake and they'll just be like 'Da fuck?'."

She shook her head. "But you have to try and figure this out!"

"Well what am I supposed to do? I'm just going to try and focus on other things, I guess."

Anya let out a dreamy sigh. "Oh, what if he's just the perfect man?"

I snorted. "Yeah, cause my 'perfect man' is in high school. Sure."

"Hey it could happen!"

"Uh huh. Let me know when it does."

She rolled her eyes at me as our teacher walked in. "Ok students, let's begin our lab!"

Oh today just keeps getting better and better.

I was hanging out and studying at the library with Anya when Shelly walked by and slipped a note under my book. I gave her a curious look as she passed and, as if on cue, she turned around and gave me a huge smile. I slid the note out and unfolded it, all the while staring at the handwriting on the top: 'Mira'. Anya whispered, "Open it already!"

Well geez.

"_Mira,_

_I can't stop thinking about you._

_215-555-0967_

_Love,_

_Your (not so secret anymore) Admirer"_

I giggled and passed the note to Anya. I watched her scan over it and squeal when she finished. "So this is the mystery man!"

I bit my lip and grinned like an idiot. "Yeah, but who is it?"

"WELL TEXT HIM!"

"Girls!" Our librarian, Mrs. Burke, reprimanded us.

"Sorry!" we whispered back.

"Text him," Anya whispered again.

"Ok. Alright, I will. Um...what exactly do I say?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh lord baby Jebus. Gimme." She grabbed my phone and typed out a message, looked at the note to confirm the number, and confidently handed back my phone.

_Hey, it's Mira. I got your note._

Huh. Why didn't I think of that?

Anya sighed and leaned back in her chair. "And now we wait..."

"C'mon!" I yelled at the stupid phone. It lit up and Anya fell out of her seat. "Get up get up get up!"

She crawled over to my side of the table and jumped into the chair next to me. "Read it out loud!" she squealed.

"Ok, Ok...ready?

_Hey. It's Kendall ;)_

OH SHIT ANYA IT'S KENDALL HE REMEMBERS ME HE GOT MY NUMBER KENDALL SCHMIDT HAS MY NUMBER ANYA I'M TEXTING KENDALL SCHMIDT AND HOLY SCHMIDT HE SENT ME A WINKY FACE!"

"Hey genius, you have to respond to him!"

"Oh fuck, you're right! What should I say?"

Anya smacked my shoulder. "I'm not giving you your conversation! Talk about what you feel like talking about. This is _your_ dream man here."

I nodded. "Right. Mmhm. Ok. Texting Kendall Schmidt. Uh huh. Yup."

"MIRA!"

"I'm sorry, I'm nervous!"

I heard Shelly's laugh and saw her approaching our table. "So, he responded huh?"

"YOU KNEW!" I yelled at her. Mrs. Burke glared at me so I clamped a hand over my mouth. "Right, sorry! We'll just uh, go outside." She nodded as we left.

We got outside and I turned back to Shelly. "How long have you known?"

Shelly held up her hands. "In my defense, I didn't know about the cake, ok? He's been coming in more often so I finally cracked and told him that you're crazy busy. He looked disappointed so I told him that I'd give you his number. Speaking of which...did you reply?"

FUCK. "I will now!" I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and typed a quick response.

_Wow. Hi :) I can't believe I'm talking to you right now!_

He responded faster this time...YAY. _I'd rather we talk in person :)_

_Sure! Um...where should we meet?_

_You wanna come over to my place? The guys are over, but I want them to meet you_

_Sounds fun! Meet you there soon :)_

_Awesome. Here's the address_

"Mira!"

"Huh?" I snapped my head up from my phone. "Oh...sorry guys," I added with a sheepish grin. "He wants me to go over to his place, like right now!"

"Mir, I'll cover your tutoring session, now go!" Anya ordered.

"You sure? I mean, I can meet him another time if-"

"No!" she cut me off. "You are going _now_. I will shove you into your car if I have to."

I laughed and gave them both hugs. "Thanks guys! You're the best!"

I put Kendall's address into the GPS and turned on the car.

HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING FUCK I'M GOING TO KENDALL SCHMIDT'S HOUSE.


	3. Fucking Perfect

**Kensare: I know I'm so sorry for the wait! I hope this makes up for it :)**

**RandomWriter23: First of all, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING MY ONE SHOT. I can't even explain how good it felt to read your review; it was beyond sweet. And I would totally love to throw some bitches off a cliff ;) I yell a lot too, btw. Y'know, just saying :)**

* * *

Ok. Ok breathe. Whew. I'm standing on Kendall Schmidt's doorstep. No big deal, right?

Ah fuck it, who am I kidding. THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME. Hehe. Thrift Shop bebe.

I rang the doorbell and rocked back and forth on my heels while smoothing down my hair. Gotta look good for Kendall. He came to the door with a wide smile on his face and opened it, leading me inside.

"Guys, this is Mira. Mira this is James, Logan, and Carlos."

I grinned and bit my lip. "Wow. Ok, I'm not gonna pretend I don't know who you guys are, but I'll tone down my fangirling, promise."

James chuckled and patted the couch next to him so I went and sat down. "So I heard you're a Maslover, huh?" he asked with a wink.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Right James, that's why she's in _my_ house after _I_ invited her after she texted _me_."

I giggled. "Well actually, I'm just a devoted follower of Rusherism..."

Logan draped his right arm over my shoulder. "Right, definitely. So Mira, you're a Henderwhore then?"

"For the fucking love of god will you lay off her?"

Carlos snickered. "Worried we're going to steal your girl K-dizzle?"

"Um, YES!" DID HE JUST AGREE TO CALLING ME HIS GIRL?

I raised my hand like a kid in school. "Um guys? Should we maybe...move on from this?"

Kendall smiled at me. "Absolutely. What would you like to do, my Mira girl?" OK BREATHE. BREATHE.

I blushed and bit my lip. "I dunno. I wanna live the 'ultimate Rusher experience' I guess." They all gave me funny looks. "I'm kidding! Jesus. I just like hanging out with you guys."

Carlos slapped his thigh and stood up. "I say we take Mira out to dinner."

I nodded and smiled. "Food is good."

James winked at me again. "My kinda woman."

"James," Kendall growled.

"Alright, alright, calm your tits man."

Kendall rolled his eyes again and led me to his car with a hand on the small of my back. I tried not to squeal but GOD HE'S SO SWEET!

I somehow ended up in the back between James and Logan, despite all of Kendall's protesting. But whatever. I'm still happy. We pulled up to what I guess is their favorite restaurant and walked inside. I got funny looks cause, y'know I JUST FUCKING WALKED IN WITH BIG TIME RUSH. Alright, Mira. Breathe. In and out. We got a booth in the back and James and Logan slid in on either side of me.

Kendall crossed his arms and tapped his foot while staring at Logan. "Loges..."

Logan laughed and slapped his shoulder. "Alright I got you." Logan moved to the other side and sat down next to Carlos so Kendall could sit on my left.

Kendall was extremely sweet the whole time we were out, constantly filling me in on inside jokes and making me laugh. He even went so far as to order for me and not only was it damn good, but it just made me love him even more. Like, perfect boyfriend much?

We finally finished our meal and drove back to Kendall's house. James, Logan, and Carlos left from there, giving me hugs and making Kendall promise to keep me around.

He promptly replied with "Oh don't worry, I will," and a wink.

WAIT THAT SOUNDED CREEPY. HE WINKED AT ME, NOT THEM. Just wanted to get that out there...

"Kendall, I should really go..."

"Awww stay a little, please? I feel like we didn't get to spend anytime together."

I laughed. "Of course we didn't. We were with your best friends the whole time, genius."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Uh huh. I kinda figured that out. But um...do you really have to go now?"

I checked my phone. "Well...I guess not. I don't have any calls from home, so why not?"

"Yes! I mean um...awesome."

I giggled. "You don't have to keep up your whole cool pop star persona around me, y'know."

He laughed and nodded. "Right. Well then, YES! Haha sorry, I've been waiting to say that since you came in. I just...I dunno. Something about you was just so _different_ when we met_. _I loved that."

I couldn't help but grin at him. "You are just the sweetest guy."

He returned my smile with one of his own. "Do you wanna watch a movie or something?"

I nodded. "I'd love that, Kendall."

"Cool. Go pick one...I've got a surprise for you." He winked and went to the kitchen.

Um...ok then.

I went to his DVD collection and started shifting through. Ok I uh, also checked myself out in the flat screen. Who knows what his "surprise" is?

"Mir? Did you pick one?"

I held up the two I was debating on. "'Friends with Benefits' or 'Ted'?"

He smirked. "Got a thing for Mila Kunis, huh?"

I giggled and looked away. "Maybe..."

"That's cool. Me too."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you do. You're a man, are you not?"

Kendall raised his eyebrows. "Well um...last time I checked, yes."

I threw my head back and laughed. "Kendall!"

"What? It's true. Anyway, which one?"

"I dunno! You tell me."

"Ugh fine. Let's do it this way. Mark Wahlberg or Justin Timberlake?"

"Um...Justin. I've been watching a lot of Blue Bloods."

"Ah. Had enough of the Wahlberg brothers then?"

"Oh would you shut up and put the movie in?"

"Touchy, touchy."

"You're a dork."

"Oh I know hun, I know. It adds to the charm."

"Mmhm. Wait you have charm?" I teased.

"Huh. Cute. Real cute." He popped the disc in and sat next to me on the couch. "Should I um, grab a blanket or...?"

Ah fuck it. Let's go for it.

I smiled up at him and curled into his side. "I'm fine."

Kendall grinned down at me and wrapped an arm around me.

Oh god, can life get more perfect?

"Wait, what was your surprise?"

His eyes widened. "Oh fuck I left it in the kitchen. Gimme a sec." Kendall hopped off the couch and came back a minute later with a bowl and two spoons. "Shelly you told me you had an obsession so...

Java Chip Ice Cream!"

I squealed and sat up on the couch. "Jesus Kendall, what more can you do?"

He placed the bowl down on the table and cupped my face in his hands. "This."


	4. Unforgettable Night

**RandomWriter23: I'm so happy you think they're cute. I love love LOVE writing from Mira's POV. I really hope you like this chapter. Lot of...cuteness ;)**

* * *

Kendall held my face and leaned in to kiss me. I allowed him to take over, melting into his arms. Suddenly there was a cough and we jumped apart.

"Uh, I uh, forgot my jacket..." James continued to stand in the doorway and gawk at us.

I stared down at my lap as I felt the heat creep up my cheeks. Kendall smiled at James. "No problem. You got it now?"

I looked up and James smirked at me. "Yeah. You two uh, have fun now..."

I turned away so I could stop blushing. Kendall stood up to walk James out and I followed after them. James reached out to give me a hug and I wrapped my arms around his middle.

"See you soon, kiddo."

"Kiddo already?" I teased.

James laughed and shrugged. "You'll be my honorary sister."

I smiled and nodded. "Then I love it."

"Alright, I'll leave you two love birds." He turned to face Kendall. "Don't get her pregnant."

Kendall scowled. "Fuck you. Leave."

James ruffled Kendall's hair. "Love you too, buddy. Night guys."

"Bye James."

Kendall closed the door after James and turned back to me. "So um..."

"I should probably get home now."

"Right."

I walked back to the living room and grabbed my jacket. "Text me ok? I like talking, even if we can't see each other every day."

"Yeah I definitely will, Mira. Drive safe."

"Thanks. Goodnight." I kissed his cheek, stepped out of his house and walked to my car, turning back around once to wave. I climbed into my car and heard the front door close. I tapped the steering wheel and sighed, then got back out of the car. I practically ran back to his door and knocked on it.

Kendall opened the door, a confused expression on his face. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah I just..." I trailed off, trying to come up with an explanation as to why my ass was back on his doorstep.

"Mira?"

I took a deep breath and bit my lip. "Oh come here." I grabbed his face and brought my lips to his. He seemed taken aback at first, but then smiled and continued kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me close by my waist, allowing no space between us.

Not that I minded.

Our lips moved perfectly together and Kendall licked my bottom lip. I parted my lips and allowed his tongue to tangle with mine. When we had no air left, we finally pulled apart, panting.

Kendall smiled at me. "Who the fuck needs Mila Kunis?"

I giggled and bit my lip. "I'll text you tomorrow. Night, Kendall."

Kendall leaned against the doorframe, a crooked grin on his face. "Goodnight, my Mira girl."

I drove back home contentedly humming along with the radio to Brighter Than the Sun. I reached my house and parked the car in the garage, then grabbed my jacket, purse, and keys and unlocked the back door.

"MIRA! Oh god, where have you been?" My mother looked completely frazzled.

"Wait, Mom, you're home? I thought-"

"Mira, where have you been?"

"Hanging out with some friends," I muttered.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Upstairs. Now. And next time, tell me where you're going, or there will be no next time."

"Mom! That's so unfair. It's not like you were even home. And it's only-" I looked down at my phone, "-10. I'm _eighteen,_ remember? Almost nineteen!"

"I don't want to hear another word! I was ready to send your father out looking for you."

I waved my phone in the air. "You could have just called."

"Alright, fine. Goodnight, darling." She came forward to give me a hug. "Mira, why do you smell like _cologne_?"

FUCK. "I do?" Oh god, gotta play this off.

"And just _who_ were you with?"

"Would you believe me if I said Big Time Rush?" I offered.

"That band Nicole likes? Absolutely not."

"I like them too, Mom! And yes, I was."

My mother sighed and shook her head. "You should have told me, Mira."

"But Mom, they're really nice, responsible guys. Nothing happened, I swear."

"You're not going to start getting distracted with these boys, are you?"

"Moooom," I groaned. "Nicole had a so-called boyfriend in _sixth_ grade. Don't you think I can have one now?"

"Well Nicole is...different."

This time _I_ crossed my arms. "Different how, exactly?"

"I don't know. She doesn't follow my advice the way you do. She's very independent."

"Well...would I be able to maybe um, date one of them?"

She sighed again. "_If_ you do, I want to meet him."

I squealed and ran to hug her. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"But no getting distracted," she warned.

I yelled, "Promise!" over my shoulder as I ran up the stairs. I threw open my bedroom door and flopped down on my bed. I touched my lips and whispered, "I kissed Kendall Schmidt."

I moved my fingers down my neck and went to grab my locket, but realized it wasn't there. I checked my jacket and purse, but it was nowhere to be found. Shit.

My phone lit up with a message from Kendall.

_Loved being with u tonite. Sweet dreams, darling._

I unlocked my phone and typed a quick response. _Me too! :) By any chance, is my necklace there?_

_Silver heart locket?_

_Guess u found it, huh? :P_

_Nah I guessed :P_

_Can I come get it tmrw? ;)_

_Sure. Can't wait to c u :) _

_Night Kendall_

_Goodnight Mira_

I threw my phone onto my bed and went to change into yoga pants and a tank top. I walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth where I found my sister braiding her hair.

"Where were you?" she questioned.

"Hanging out with some guy friends."

"Ooh spill!" I swear, she's worse than Anya. Or maybe Anya's influencing her...yeah I gotta fix that.

"Nope," I teased. "I'll tell you when you're older."

"Miraaaaa. Come _on_. Promise I won't tell Mom!"

"Nicolette Addison Mitchell! It wasn't anything bad, missy!" I scolded.

Nicole smirked at me with an eyebrow raised. "You sure?"

"Positive."

"I heard Mom say you smell like cologne. Who was it? OHOHOH WAS IT OWEN?!"

"No! Now go to bed." I pointed out the door and she marched into her own room, making sure to throw me a look before closing the door.

Oh, I'll tell her soon enough. I just don't want her to have a heart attack at the young age at 14.


	5. Is It Really Francis?

**RandomWriter23: I love cuteness. It just makes everything awesome XD And I was thinking like...Kira? Or Mendall? OH GOD NO. Lemme know what you think ;)**

**Kensare: I love the relationship James and Kendall have. And I will try to update every day or every other. Promise!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: OK WHEN I SAW I HAD A REVIEW FROM YOU I WAS LIKE HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING FUCK THE GODDESS OF BTR FANFICTION HAS READ MY STORY. WHOA. I seriously LOVE all of your stories. They're amazing. Thanks for reading mine! *squeal* And _is_ the cake from who you think? Hmm? dun. Dun. DUN.**

* * *

I tried to avoid JAB-Juliette and (the) Bitches- as I made my way to my locker. But of course, they just _had_ to be crowded around.

"OMG Brent is soooo hot!" one of her stupid "friends" said with a squeal.

"Well back off, cause he's mine!" Juliette snapped. "But yeah. And I love when we make out." She pretended to have not noticed me and then suddenly turned around. "Oh Mira, I'm so sorry!"

Yeah right bitch.

She continued, "I mean, you must be _so_ lonely! But I don't blame guys. Who the fuck wants _that_ face?"

I was about to shout in the whore's face that Kendall Fucking Schmidt does, but a deep voice spoke up.

"I do. Because it's flawless."

My eyes widened and I turned around. "Kendall?"

One of Juliette's little servants shrieked, "GUYS THAT'S _KENDALL SCHMIDT_!"

"Ew. Why is he talking to _her_?"

"Hey babe, I'm totally available."

"Hey cutie, over here."

I rolled my eyes at these desperate girls. Juliette shoved her way in front of me. "You're here. And you want _that_?! Over _this_?!" she shouted as she gestured to me and then herself.

Kendall gave Juliette a once over. "Yeah."

"You don't know what you're missing. Why are you even here?"

"Because I wanted to visit my girlfriend."

HOLY FUCK DID HE JUST SAY THAT?

"Your-your girlfriend?" she stuttered.

Kendall smiled and nodded. "And I think it's time for you to go see _your_ boyfriend."

"How'd you- how'd you even know?"

Kendall gave me an _Is she serious?_ look. I shrugged. "Your necklace has 'Juliette + Brent' in a heart..."

"Whatever. Your loss, blondie." She strutted off, her pack of girls following.

I leaned against my locker and crossed my arms. "You didn't have to lie to her," I muttered.

Kendall tilted my chin up to look at him. "I wasn't lying about any of that, Mira."

"Oh...so I'm your girlfriend now?" I teased with a smirk.

Kendall put his forehead against mine. "I'd love that."

I leaned in to kiss him when my _favorite_ teacher walked through us. "No PDA in the hallways!" she shouted.

I giggled and turned away from Kendall. "But seriously, why are you here?"

"I told you! I wanted to visit my girlfriend."

"Kendaaaall," I groaned. "I wasn't your girlfriend until like, two minutes ago. What's _really_ up?"

He held up my necklace. "I wanted an excuse to come see you," he said with an adorable smile.

I bit my lip and turned around. "Put it on?"

"Of course." I felt the cold metal slide down the back of my neck, but it was soon replaced by Kendall's soft hands latching it together. He turned the heart so it was in the right place and let it fall. "There ya go," he whispered.

I turned around and smiled at him. "Thanks. So I'll um, see you later then?"

"Definitely." He leaned in and whispered, "Sneak in a text whenever you can. But make sure you don't get caught. I'm not waiting an extra half hour while you're in detention."

"Kendall!" I swatted his arm.

He chuckled an quickly pressed his lips to my forehead. "I'll see you later." He started walking away, then abruptly turned back. "Oh and uh, you might wanna check _inside_ the locket..." He smiled and waved then continued down the hallway.

"Inside?" I muttered. I reached up for it and unclasped it. I turned to my locker so I could see it in the mirror and saw a picture of us kissing on his couch last night. I quickly snapped it shut and looked around, hoping no one had noticed.

Ok, so I'm a paranoid bitch. Do you blame me?

I slid my phone out of my pocket and sent him a quick text. _How?_

_James took it. Said it was good for blackmail...I thot it had a better use ;)_

_Wen did u even do it?_

_Last nite, after u told me u left it there. I just wanted sumthing for u to remember...us :)_

_I love it! :-*_

_Me too darling. Rnt u late for class?_ As I read his message, the bell rang.

_Creeper._

_Nah. Just like to know wer my girl is :) txt me l8r_

_Will do. Ttyl._

I sank into my seat in first period next to Anya. "So how'd it go last night?" she asked excitedly.

I slipped off the locket and opened it, facing her. Her eyes widened and a huge smile lit up her face. "YAY!"

"Girls!" our teacher snapped.

"Sorry," I apologized, attempting to keep a straight face. It wasn't helping that Anya was practically jumping out of her seat.

Anya turned to me and whispered, "So when do you become Mrs. Kendall Schmidt, huh?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Oh c'mon, I'm not even 19 yet!" I argued.

She blew her bangs out of her face. "You're hopeless."

"Nu uh." I stuck the locket back under her face. "I got _that_ last night!"

She took it and squealed again. "Ok, true. I'll give you that. But are you his girlfriend yet or-"

"Yup."

She covered her face with her hands. "It's just too cute! Wait, so what did the R mean?"

"Ooh, I forgot about that. I mean...was it even from him?"

"What's his middle name?"

"Francis."

"Francis?" she squeaked out between giggles. I crossed my arms and pouted. She patted my hand. "Relax, it's kinda...cute!" she giggled again.

I put my head down on my head and groaned. "So who's R?"

"What if it's like Pretty Little Liars? 'I'm still here, and I know everything. R.'"

I gave her a look. "Oh definitely, Anya. Some stalker murderer is after me, and the first letter of his first name is R. OOOOH."

"That's not what it is in the show," she huffed. "You really have to watch it."

"Oh I will...eventually. And besides, _you_ don't watch Switched at Birth!"

"That is so cheesy! Two girls, switched in the hospital, just _magically_ reconnect and the families are like 'Oh cool.' Yeah real life doesn't work like that!"

"That's not what it is in the show," I repeated to tease her.

Anya held up her hand facing me. "I'm done with you."

"But you love me!"

"Meh."


	6. Guess What?

**RandomWriter23: Slapping to Russia- very original XD And aw! Kenra is A-DOR-A-BLE. I am definitely stealing that for these two ;) Please don't do something :P Here it is!**

* * *

When the last bell of the day rang, I all but ran to my locker. Faster I get this done, faster I get to see...wait for it...my BOYFRIEND! KENDALL SCHMIDT!

Damn, I can't get enough of that.

Juliette was, of course, standing there and making out with Brent. Where's my English teacher when you need her?

"Don't mind me, just going to my locker." I shoved past the two of them, earning dirty looks. Ha. Well fuck you both.

I shoved everything I needed into my bag and opened my locket while facing the mirror again. Just one last time. I had been doing this all day, every time I went to my locker. I just love seeing the picture of us.

I felt my phone vibrate and slid it out of my back pocket. _At front door in convertible. C u soon love!_

I giggled subconsciously and bit my lip, slamming my locker shut and bidding the two fuckers a good day.

Yeah kidding. I told them to get a room and gave them a dirty look. Eh, pretty much the same thing right?

I hurried down the hallway and out the main door of our high school. Anya met me at the top of the stairs as I was squinting at the cars lining the street. "Is he picking you up?"

"Apparently," I muttered. "Can't see the car though..."

Anya giggled. "Really? Hon, look down and left."

I followed Anya's pointed finger and saw Kendall leaning against his car with a sign that said "My Mira Girl".

AWWWWW! "Gotta go, Anya!" I called over my shoulder. "Text you later."

"Use protection!" she yelled back.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around. "I-" I shook my head. "Thanks for the advice."

She smiled and waved. "Anytime."

I pushed past the crowds lining the steps and finally made my way to Kendall. He put the sign down in the back seat and picked me up by my waist, giving me a passionate kiss. "I missed you all day. We were recording and I couldn't stop thinking about you."

I giggled and tucked a lock of my dark brown hair behind my ear. "I missed you too! Tomorrow I'm helping out at the middle school so I don't have any work to do tonight. I'm all yours."

He opened the passenger door for me. "Are you giving me permission to have my wicked way with you?" he asked with a wink.

I burst out laughing. "Oh yeah. Definitely."

He climbed in next to me and turned the car on. "If I get a speeding ticket, it's your fault."

I smiled at him. "You're a dork."

He laughed and put the top down. "I know, I know. But according to what Anya told me, that means I'm adorable to you."

"You- what? Anya- told... But- Oh."

He grinned. "Yeah um, just how did she get my number?"

"She was reading our conversation from last night...guess she stole your number," I said with a sheepish smile.

Kendall snorted and tapped the steering wheel as we came to a red light. "Very smooth."

"Thank you, I know I am."

He raised his right eyebrow at me. OH HOT DAMN HE IS FUCKING SEXY. "_You_- smooth?"

"Hey, I can be smooth!" I retorted.

"Sure. Of course you can be...you just aren't."

"You're horrible." I crossed my arms and turned my face away from him.

"Aw c'mon, Mir. You know you love me."

"Nope."

"Yes you do."

"No. No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don- you know what?" I turned to face him again. "This is getting us nowhere. So, anyway, what did you guys record?"

Kendall smirked at me and shook his head. "I'm not telling you until you admit it."

"Kendall!"

"Mira."

"You're impossible."

He grinned as we approached my house. "Again, something you find adorable."

"Oh fine." I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I find you very _very_ adorable. I'll be back in a minute."

I got out of the car and ran up to my house to drop my stuff off. "Don't make me wait long. Remember, you gave me permission," he added with a wink.

I rolled my eyes and unlocked the door, dropping my bag next to the steps. "Nicole, I'm going out!" I called upstairs. She came running down and jumped into my arms. "Holy fu- I mean whoa! What's up with you?"

"Let me meet him," she pleaded.

"What? Meet who?"

"KENDALL SCHMIDT! I saw you guys pull up," she added with a shrug.

"God Nicole, you can be super creepy. Ok. But make it quick."

"OMG THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

"Wait, I'm going with you- and you're gone..." She ran out of the house and I heard Kendall's laugh.

Yup. She jumped him.

"Nicole! Oh god, Nicole can you please not break him?"

Nicole giggled and sat up. She turned to face me and pointed at Kendall. "Mira, that's Kendall Schmidt!"

I laughed and nodded. "I know, sweetie. He's really awesome, isn't he?"

Nicole grinned at me. "Mira, that's Kendall Schmidt!"

I covered my mouth with my hand. "Kendall, I think you broke her."

He laughed with me. "Yeah um, sorry about that."

"You know our parents are lawyers, right?" I teased.

His eyes widened and he stared down at Nicole. "I uh- I-" He poked her shoulder. "Nicole? Are you um, alive?"

She covered her face with her hands. "You poked my shoulder!"

Kendall breathed an audible sigh of relief. "She's good, Mira!"

I smiled and walked down to the car. "I think it's time for you to go inside, insane child that you are."

"Hey, this is huge for me," she shot back.

"Well. He'll be here a lot more often now, so you can talk to him then, ok?"

"Wait..." She looked back and forth between me and Kendall. "When?"

Kendall chuckled until I shot him a look and he shut up. "When what?" I asked cautiously.

"When did he ask you out?" she demanded.

I saw a look of disbelief written across Kendall's face. I merely shrugged. "She's good with these things," I explained. "Um, this morning," I offered as an answer to her question.

"Cool." A slow smile spread across her face. "Can I um, can I tell Kristine?"

"ONLY Kristine," I emphasized.

"Only Kristine," she promised. We did our sister handshake thing that we've had for ten years now. I saw Kendall watching us with an amused grin and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Alright, now get inside. And don't tell Mom either, ok? I'll let her know on my own."

"You got it, best big sister ever."

"Only because I'm dating your idol," I teased.

"True."

"Oh _thanks_, Nicole."

Nicole smiled and waved. "No problem. See you guys later." She ran back inside.

As Kendall pulled out of the driveway, I heard Nicole's voice through her open window. "KRISTINE! GUESS WHAT?! MIRA'S DATING KENDALL! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO? KENDALL SCHMIDT YOU JACKASS! AS IN FROM BTR! YES- YES THE HOT BLONDE!"

I bit my lip and stared down at my lap. I muttered, "She's um, special."


	7. One Amazing Night

**RandomWriter23: I LOVE THE NAME KENRA! Sorry just had to get that out XD So my lazy ass finally updated this one...sorry about the wait!**

* * *

"So where are we headed?" I asked Kendall as he turned down another street.

Kendall looked over and smiled at me. "You'll just have to wait and see. It's a surprise. Well um, actually we're going to my house first. But _then_ you're in for a surprise."

"You're planning this as you go, aren't you?"

Kendall chuckled and nodded. "Yup. How'd you even figure that out?"

"Nicole has me watch interviews of you guys, plus I watch your show, and I've been with you pretty much nonstop for the past few days. And, you know, I'm your _girlfriend_," I teased.

"Alright, alright, point taken, Mir."

I giggled. "Mir. I like that a lot, by the way."

Kendall winked at me. "Good. Cause I think it's really cute."

We drove to Kendall's house and went inside. "What do you need from here?" I asked him.

"You'll see." He went to the basement and came back up a minute later with a blanket and basket.

"Aww we're going on a picnic?" I squealed.

"Damn. I can't believe you figured it out that fast. But yeah, in a way I guess." He smiled at me.

I walked over to him and poked his chest. "Where?"

"Now _that_ one, I can keep a surprise."

"Kendaaaall," I whined. "Please?" I gave him my cutest pout.

He kissed my nose. "Not gonna work, Mir."

"You're no fun."

Kendall laughed. "On the contrary, I'm a _lot_ of fun. And I think you know that."

"Oh really?" I teased.

Kendall walked over and opened my locket, then closed it. "You know what I mean."

I blushed and swatted his hand away. "Ready to go?"

He went to the fridge, tossed things into the basket, and then stepped back and shut it. "Yup." Kendall handed me the blanket and grabbed the basket and my hand. We walked out to his car and put everything in the trunk.

"I'm really excited now," I told him. "How long till we're there?"

"Um...a little less than an hour I think. You can probably take a nap."

I gave him a curious look. "How'd you know I was tired?"

"You yawned when you thought I wasn't looking."

"Dammit. I thought I covered it up well."

Kendall laughed. "Of course you did. I can just tell because you know, I'm your _boyfriend_," he teased.

"You're so not cool, Kenny."

He kissed my hand. "Oh Mir."

"What?"

"It's not good to lie."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah yeah."

We stopped at a red light and he leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Go to sleep," he whispered. "We'll be there soon."

Well who the fuck says no to that?

I curled up in the passenger seat and draped my arm across the middle to hold Kendall's hand. He smiled down at me and intertwined our fingers. "I'll wake you up when we get there, Mir."

I fell asleep with a content smile on my face and love in my heart as I held my boyfriend's hand.

* * *

It's pitch black. HOLY FUCK AM I DEAD?

"There you are." Oh dear Jesus thank you.

I stretched and looked over at Kendall. "Why's it so dark?"

He chuckled and looked down at his watch. "Well...you, my darling, slept for three hours."

"Oh my god!" I slapped a hand over my mouth. "Oh god, I'm so sorry."

Kendall smiled and shook his head. "It's fine. I slept, too. Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

I blushed and turned away from his gaze. "Please don't tell me what I said."

"Why not?" He crawled over the car- hold the fuck up...why are we on his car?

"Why are we on your car?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

Kendall merely shrugged. "It's the perfect place to watch the sunset. But, y'know, we slept through that. So we'll just watch the stars." He gathered me in his arms and had me lay my back against his chest. "It's beautiful out here."

I snuggled up to him. "It really is. How'd you find this spot?" We were in a clearing on a mountain, high up above the city. It was absolutely perfect. The outline of LA was visible just underneath the stars. Simply gorgeous.

"This is my spot where I come to think. You can really forget about everything when you're up here."

I smiled up at him and kissed his jaw. "You're adorable."

He kissed my nose. "So anyway, you say some really..._interesting_ things in your sleep."

I covered my face with my hands and peeked through one of them. "Do I wanna know?"

Kendall laughed. "Oh hon, I think you sure as hell do."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my head on his shoulder. "Shoot."

"Um...for example, _Kendall, I've liked you for so long. Nicole doesn't actually force me to watch_._ I love you guys._ OH! And I liked one in particular- _I was pissed off in that episode where your pants fell down. Why couldn't the camera pan down?_ Aw man, I LOVED that one."

"Oh god," I groaned. "No one was supposed to ever know that!"

Kendall got up and shifted around so his head was in my lap. I absentmindedly ran my fingers through his hair. "Kendall, this is really nice. We should do this more often." I smiled down at him.

He curled his hand around my neck and pulled me down to kiss me. He sat up and pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Mir..."

I pulled back. "What?"

"Do you think we should actually eat something? I know for a fact you haven't eaten since like...twelve. That's kinda bad."

I giggled and sat back. "Um yeah, I guess so. Should I grab it?"

Kendall shook his head. "I got it. You can lay the blanket out, though."

I laid the blanket down in front of his car. The full moon and stars were giving off just enough light. It really felt like the perfect night.

Kendall came out with the basket and set it down next to me. He flipped open the lid and brought out HOLY FUCK CHOCOLATE COVERED STRAWBERRIES. Yum!

"For you m'lady." He opened the box and held one out to me. I bit into it and smiled. Amazing.

I swallowed and grabbed another. "And one for you, Kenny." I pulled the leaves out and bit one end, daring him to bite the other. He took the hint and grabbed it in his own mouth, meeting mine in the middle.

We chewed silently for a bit, then took one look at each other and burst out laughing. "My god," I snorted, "we can't do one cute thing!"

Kendall held the bridge of his nose and shook his head, but I could see his shoulders shaking with laughter. I shoved his shoulder. "What else ya got for me?" I asked him with a wink.

"Your favorites," he smirked. "Or should I say favor_ite_?"

I blushed and turned away. We continued eating until we were both full. And he wasn't kidding. I don't know how he did it, but he _did_ manage to get all my favorites.

Damn. Can I pick em or what?

Kendall slid the basket over and patted the space on the blanket next to him. I snuggled in beside him and he wrapped his arms around me. He gave me a quick kiss and then turned to look up at the stars.

"It's beautiful, Kendall," I whispered.

Kendall tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear. "No, _you_ are, Mira. There's a reason your name means look."

I giggled and kissed his cheek. "Ooh, sweet talker _and_ he knows Spanish!" I teased.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Well geez. Way to ruin the moment. And Carlos told me that one," he added with a wink.

I laughed and cuddled up to him. He pulled the rest of the blanket over us. "Perfect end to the perfect night," he whispered. I kissed him again before surrendering to sleep.

Tonight really was perfect.


	8. These Two

**RandomWriter23: You saying my story is perfect is literally, like, beyond amazing. Thank you so much! And I know right? God, I love Kendall :)**

* * *

**A/N:** So I heard one of their new songs, Crazy For U, that Kendall wrote and I fell in love with him all over again. It is A-DOR-A-BLE. So I had to use it :)

* * *

"_And how else can I say it_

_Feel like a broken record_

_You think I'm crazy and it's true_

_I'm crazy for you"_

I felt warm sunlight on my face, Kendall running his fingers through my hair, and his soft voice gently waking me up. Oh god, life is too good to me.

WAIT...SUNLIGHT. IT'S MORNING. FUCK. IT'S MORNING.

"Kendall!" I shot up.

He sat up next to me. "What's wrong, Mir?"

"We stayed out all night." I started laughing. "I'm dead. I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead. We stayed out all night."

Kendall gave me a quick kiss and grabbed my hand to help me up. "Then I'd better get you back or I'm fucked." We jumped into his car and made it to my house in half an hour. Kendall ran a hand through his hair. "Shit. Do you have time to get ready? I can drop you off at the middle school."

"Thanks darling." I kissed his cheek and ran into my house. "Mom?" I called. No answer. Fuck. But she didn't call me either...

"Mira!" Nicole yelled at me from the top of the stairs. I ran up and gave her a huge hug.

"I am so sosososo sorry about leaving you home alone. Were Mom and Dad home?"

Nicole shrugged. "No biggie. It was kind of fun actually. And no, they weren't."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow. "Where were they?"

"One of their client's trials moved to New York cause that's where the defendant is being detained. They caught a flight last night. They didn't even come home."

"And what did you tell them?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Geez, I wasn't gonna rat you out, stupid. I told them you went out to pick up groceries and you would be back soon and that we were gonna hang and watch a movie or something."

I kissed the top of her head. "Best little sister EVER!"

She smiled at me and waved it off. "It just comes naturally."

"And humble, too," I muttered. "I've gotta get ready and then Kendall's gonna drop us at your school, ok? Actually why don't you go bring him inside? But please _please_ don't jump him."

Nicole giggled and ran down the stairs. "No promises!"

Oh well. Sorry babe.

I ran to my room and grabbed a pair of shorts and t-shirt, changed into flats, added some mousse to my hair, and touched up my makeup.

I walked back down the hallway and stopped at the mirror. Not bad, Mira. Not bad at all. I made my way downstairs and found Nicole and Kendall on the couch talking. I popped my head in. "Anyone want some breakfast?"

Kendall looked up and smiled at me. "Sure. Lemme help." He stood up and followed me into the kitchen.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. "You."

I turned around and leaned back against the counter. "Hey there, 18 here, remember big boy?"

He laughed and kissed my nose. "I know, Mir. Can't help it, though." He winked and called Nicole in. "What do you want, kiddo?"

Nicole giggled. "Mira calls me kiddo, too."

Kendall laughed. "Oh I know. I think it's cute."

Nicole smiled at him. "I guess I like it now."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks. If you two are done, we've gotta get moving."

My charming little sister stuck her tongue out at me. "Why don't we just stick some bread in the toaster, slap some butter on, and get the f- I mean uh, get out of here."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Thank you for not finishing that sentence."

Kendall snorted and shook his head. "C'mon, Mira. You're so much worse!"

"But she's my little sister!" I argued.

"But she's in middle school now," he countered.

Nicole smirked at me. "If you two are done, we've gotta get moving," she repeated.

I glared at her and she smiled sweetly. I handed her the toast and her bookbag and shoved her out the door. "Move, child."

"Pushy!"

"Well I don't want you to be late!"

She turned around and looked past me, at Kendall. "Can I ride shotgun?"

I shook my head no and he winked at me. "Sure you can, Nicole."

"SWEET!" She jumped in the front and I marched up to Kendall.

"Hey. What was that?"

"She has to love me, or I'm never gonna get into this family. Just go with it."

I rolled my eyes. "You owe me," I told him as I poked his chest.

He smirked at me. "I look forward to paying you back."

Stop being sexy, Kendall. It's slowly killing me.

I walked behind him and pushed him towards the car. "Drive."

"Nicole was right, you're not a morning person at all."

I got in the back seat and glared at my sister through the rearview mirror. "What else did you tell him?"

Nicole grinned at me. "Some...stuff."

"You evil, evil child."

"But ya love me."

"No, I really don't right now."

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Well _fine_. But Kendall loves me. So I win, Mira."

I had a comeback for that one. I smirked at her. "Oh so _you_ spent all night with Kendall then?"

"OMG MIRA I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE WAITING!"

Kendall burst out laughing and I dropped my head. "We just slept together! No no, I mean, we slept like, _together_. No! I mean we-"

Kendall looked at me through the mirror. "My god, Mira, you are a horrible role model."

"SCHMIDT YOU KNOW WHAT WE DID!"

"Ew!"

"Nicole!" She turned around to look at me. "We. Slept. In. Each. Other's. Arms. Ok? That's it. Absolutely. End of story. Finito."

"Ok ok I get it! God, I'm not stupid."

I kissed the top of her head. "Oh I know. I just don't need this getting out at school. Got it?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah yeah, got it."

"Are you guys gonna do your weird handshake thing now?" Kendall asked me with a smirk.

"Fuck you, Schmidt," I growled.

"See? Horrible role model."

Between these two, I'm so fucked.


	9. I Win

**RandomWriter23: Mira and Nicole's back and forth is hilarious XD Nicole is soooo dirty minded. Typical teenager ;P And thanks for the name Kenra- I love it! :)**

**Grayhap: YAY you're reading this story now! Thanks for the reviews. Love em :)**

* * *

Kendall pulled up to the middle school and Nicole gave him a hug before jumping out. I got out and walked around to the driver side. "I'll see you later, then?"

He smiled at me. "Yeah. I'll pick you up if you want."

"Thanks. If we go out tonight, we should use my car, though. My baby needs a run. Plus it's Friday so..."

"We can stay out late," Kendall finished for me with a wink.

I smiled at him. "Exactly. And the added bonus that Nicole can take care of herself and my parents aren't home and I really really wanna-"

"Mira!" Nicole yelled.

"Coming!" I called back.

Kendall smirked at me. "You really really wanna what?"

I bit my lip. "Guess you'll find out later, Mr. Sexy."

"Mmm...Mr. Sexy. I like that."

I laughed. "I knew you would. See you later, babe." I leaned in through the window and Kendall gave me a quick kiss.

I met Nicole on the sidewalk. "Alright, kiddo, let's go."

We started walking into the school. "You guys are really cute together. And you realize people are going to figure it out. I mean, you just kissed him in public."

"Yeah well...as long as the paparazzi doesn't, I think we're good."

"What's so bad about it if the public knows?" Nicole asked me.

"Huh. I dunno. Ask Kendall when he picks us up. I'm kind of curious now."

Nicole had a huge smile on her face. "He's picking us up?"

I laughed. "Well yeah. How else would we get home?"

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Psh. I knew that."

"Uh huh. Of course you did. But I was thinking the three of us could just hang out at home? Like a Friday night movie marathon or something." She gave me a huge hug. "I'll take that as a yes then?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes. A thousand times YES!"

I smiled at her as we walked to the office so I could get my visitor's pass. "Mira Mitchell- I'm here from the high school," I told the secretary.

She smiled warmly at me. "Oh Mira, I remember you, darling! It's only been a few years. I'm not _that_ old."

I laughed. "Oh I know, Mrs. Cooper. How are you?"

"I'm doing very well, dear, thank you. Oh Jane is getting married!"

"Jane is your oldest, right?"

Mrs. Cooper smiled at me. "Oh you. You just remember everything."

The bell rang and Nicole dragged me out of the office. "See you later, Mrs. Cooper!"

We went all the way up to the top floor. Ugh. Eighth grade. Don't miss that at all. We got to Nicole's homeroom and I had to wait until actual classes started to talk to the kids about the high school.

I felt my phone vibrate and I slipped out of the classroom so I could check it.

_Missing u already. Can't wait to see u, love_

I sent a quick reply to Kendall.

_Miss u too babe. It'll just b us tonite. C u soon_

I smiled to myself. Tonight's going to be amazing.

* * *

Nicole ran ahead of me all the way until we got out of her school. "Nicole!" I called, laughing. "He's not gonna leave without us."

"But I wanna see him!" she whined.

I smiled at her. "Alright, fine. Go!"

Nicole ran down the steps and into his car, and I saw her lean forward to give him a huge hug and kiss on the cheek.

Aw, I just love my sister.

I got in on the passenger side and gave him a quick kiss. "How was your day?"

He smiled at me. "Not bad, actually. I went to the gym. Made some food. Hung out with the guys. But it just got a whole lot better," he added with a wink.

"The guys?" Nicole squealed.

"Oh god, here we go," I muttered. "Nicole is a total Maslover," I whispered.

"Is she now? Well I think we'll just have to arrange a little meeting."

"Tell them they can meet us at our house. I was thinking we could hang out and have a Friday night movie marathon. I wanna spend time with you."

Kendall looked over and smiled at me. "I'd love that."

"Good, cause we were gonna make you stay with us anyway."

"You know I would never pass up a chance to hang with the Mitchell sisters."

I laughed. "Of course not. C'mon, let's get inside."

Kendall went in and flopped down on the couch. Nicole ran up to her room. I stood in the middle of the living room and tapped my chin, pretending to think. "Hmm...join my boyfriend on the couch or go to my room?"

Kendall laughed and looked at me. "Is that even a question?"

I walked over to him and he pulled me onto his lap. I laid my head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "When are the guys gonna get here? I want Nicole to open the door."

Kendall smiled at me. "A couple minutes. They're all driving, though. I'll make sure James gets here last."

I laughed. "You do that."

Nicole came down the stairs and sat on the couch next to us. Kendall draped his arm over her shoulder and kissed her temple.

Nicole smiled up at me. "You better keep him."

I winked at Kendall. "I think I will."

The doorbell rang and Nicole looked at me. "Who is that?"

I shrugged. "Dunno. But I'm comfy...wanna go get that?"

Nicole rolled her eyes. "If I get kidnapped, I'm blaming you."

"Jesus, Nicole, I'm not gonna let you get kidnapped. Just go get the door."

She stuck her tongue out at me and got up from the couch, then went to the door. She came running back in. "Mira. Mira, Logan Henderson and Carlos Pena are at our door. Mira, OHMYGOD."

"Go let them in!"

"Oh. Oh yeah!" She ran back down the hallway and came in a minute later with Logan and Carlos. I stood up and gave them both hugs. "Hey guys."

"I see you're still putting up with Schmidt," Logan teased.

"I'm trying not to curse in front of Nicole, you jerk," Kendall shot back.

Nicole jumped on Kendall and gave him a huge hug. "You're the most amazing person ever!"

Kendall smirked at Logan. "I win."


	10. One Happy Family

**Kensare: If you're willing to read, then I'm definitely willing to write! :) Glad you like the story, and thanks for the feedback**

**RandomWriter23: That was uh...very creative? :P I love Kenra, too! And Mr. Sexy definitely suits Kendall ;)**

**thesandbar: I'm so glad you like it! Please keep up with the reading and reviews. It makes me so happy to know that you enjoy my story**

* * *

The doorbell rang again and a wide smile spread across my little sister's face. "Is that- OMG IS IT?"

I laughed and shrugged. "Go find out!"

"I'm coming!" she yelled, and ran to the door. I got off Kendall's lap and went to the hallway to watch Nicole's reaction.

She got on her tiptoes to look through the peephole and let out a shriek. "IT IS!" Nicole threw open the door. "JAMES!" she yelled.

I heard James' laugh and then saw him walking down the hallway with Nicole in his arms. "So _here's_ the Maslover," he smirked with a wink in my direction.

I smiled and nodded. "Just a bit," I teased.

"Just a bit?" Nicole squealed. "I'm practically _dead_."

"I think his ego's big enough, kiddo."

"What?" James scoffed. "My ego is perfectly fine."

"James," Kendall smirked. "Your hair's messed up."

James gritted his teeth. "I'm not Diamond, Schmidt. I'm perfectly fine."

"Really?" Kendall taunted.

Nicole reluctantly unwrapped her legs from around James' middle. "His hair is _perfect_, Kendall."

Kendall grinned. "Oh I know. I'm proud that he resisted the urge to fix it."

"Fu-"

"Uh uh," Logan scolded with a smirk. "Not around little Miss Nicole, James. C'mon, be a good role model."

James glared at Logan. "Oh you're on my ass now, too?"

Carlos smiled and nodded. "Yeah. It's kinda fun."

James scowled. "I hate you all."

I crossed my arms. "Alright boys, let's not start a stupid fight. What are we watching?"

Kendall draped an arm over my shoulder and kissed my temple. "Well since we're doing a marathon, how about we all pick one?"

I smiled at him. "Sounds good to me."

Carlos pointed back and forth between me and Kendall. "You two aren't gonna be like, all coupley the whole night, are you?"

I winked at Kendall. "We might." James, Logan, and Carlos groaned and I giggled. "No, I'll be good, promise."

Kendall pulled me closer to him and bit his lip while looking down at me. "I might not be good."

"Still here!" Nicole shouted.

Kendall and I jumped apart and I blushed. James put his hand on Nicole's head. "I like you a lot, Nicole. Now help me make fun of Kendall."

Kendall raised an eyebrow at James. "I'm dating her sister. You think she'll make fun of me?"

James gave Nicole puppy dog eyes. "You'd do that for me, right, Nicky?"

Nicole cheeks tinged pink and she giggled. "Of course, Jamie."

Kendall threw his hands up. "Unbelievable!"

Logan and Carlos each placed a hand on one of Kendall's shoulders. "Who wins now?" they asked together with smirks.

Kendall glared at them and pointed to the DVDs. "Go. Pick. Now."

I wrapped my arms around his middle and got on my tiptoes to kiss the back of his neck. "You still win for me," I whispered.

He turned and smiled at me. "Thanks, Mir."

We each picked a movie and settled down- Logan and Carlos sprawled out across the couch and me and Kendall on the floor next to James and of course, Nicole.

The microwave beeped and I got up from my spot next to Kendall to grab the snacks. I came back in from the kitchen and passed a bowl of popcorn to Logan and Carlos, one to Nicole and James, and one to Kendall for the two of us. I popped the movie in without looking at the cover. Let me explain...

I. Hate. Chucky. With a burning passion. The last time I watched it was in eighth grade, with Anya. We both screamed so much my Dad came running downstairs with a baseball bat, ready to beat the shit out of a murderer...yeah, it was a fake doll. Not my proudest moment.

I snuggled back up to Kendall after hitting play and he wrapped an arm around my waist. "What's wrong?"

"Hmm?" I turned to him. "Oh, this movie just scares the fuck out of me," I whispered.

Kendall chuckled. "Really? It's a fake doll, sweetheart."

"Well yeah, but it's creepy!" I defended myself.

"Alright, point taken. But seriously, don't worry. I'm here." He dipped his head down and gave me a quick kiss, then stared at the guys, daring one of them to make a comment.

Needless to say, not a single word was uttered. Oh, I love my boyfriend.

Chucky started...um let's say murdering for safety purposes, and I hid my face in Kendall's shoulder. Kendall gently nudged me. "C'mon, watch it. You can do it."

"It's all evil and shit," I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Mira," he sighed. "I'm gonna end up staying here tonight, anyway. Watch it with me, please?" His gorgeous green eyes bored into my dark brown ones and I gave in with a huff.

"Alright. Fine. If I die, I'm leaving you out of my will."

Kendall chuckled and shook his head. "You'll be fine. Now come here." He patted his lap and I moved from his side to sit in between his legs with my back against his chest. Kendall pulled the blanket up to my chin and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder. "See? It's so fucking fake it's like a comedy."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure it is."

Kendall kissed my cheek. "Glad you agree."

I have to learn the art of winning an argument with Kendall Schmidt.

* * *

I woke up to my favorite line from Hangover. "Toodaloo mother fucka!"

WAIT. HANGOVER?

"James!" I hissed and smacked his arm.

"Ow!" he yelped and turned to me. "What?"

"Where's Nicole?"

James pointed to his lap. "She's asleep, don't worry. I'd never let her watch this. I'm good when it comes to kids, don't worry."

I rolled my eyes. "Which is why Diamond takes every opportunity to show off his washboard abs."

Carlos snickered until James shot him a look. "Ok, fine. Should I take her upstairs?"

I leaned over and checked on Nicole. She was fast asleep. "I'll take her, it's ok."

James smiled at me. "No problem at all."

I turned and saw Kendall asleep against the couch. I gently lifted his arm from my waist and placed it down by his side. I got up as slowly as I could to not wake him and took Nicole from James' arms after he kissed her forehead and whispered goodnight. I took her upstairs and lowered her down onto her bed, then tucked her in. I kissed her forehead and murmured, "Night, kiddo."

I was halfway down the hall when I heard a distinct, "Mira?"

I backed up into Nicole's room. "What happened, baby?"

"Are they still here?"

I smiled at her. "Yeah, and they probably will be tomorrow when you get up. Oh and by the way, you slept in James' lap."

She grinned at me. "Sweet. Goodnight, Mira."

"Goodnight, Nicole. Sleep well, darling."

I turned off her light and closed the door, then headed back downstairs to where the boys were and found the cutest sight. Carlos was asleep on the recliner, Logan across the couch, Kendall against the couch, and James asleep with his head on Kendall's shoulder.

Good to see they're comfy in my house. I moved around James and Kendall and turned the movie and TV off, then grabbed another blanket to cuddle up to Kendall. I rested my head on Kendall's thigh and pulled the blanket up to my chin. James stirred and dropped his arm. It fell across my waist and he tightened his grip on me.

I smiled to myself. I can definitely get used to this tight-knit, perfect family.


	11. Please Don't

**Grayhap: Yeah that chapter was a lot of aww :)**

**thesandbar: Oh thank you so much! Your review was seriously so amazing, I can't even explain. They're exactly what I imagine as the perfect boyfriend + brothers kind of family, y'know? I'm so glad you love this story :) Oh and uh...sorry if I murder some happiness in this chapter...**

**RandomWriter23: Big Time SEXY XD Me likey! I'm definitely not tired of you asking me to update- that means you enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

"MIRA ISABELLE MITCHELL JUST WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Ugh. What the fuck is happening? I opened my eyes and came face to...shoe. A high heeled shoe. A black high heeled shoe. "MOM!" I jumped up.

"We leave for _two_ days," she started through gritted teeth, "and you do _this_? And where is your sister? What were you _thinking, _Mira? No, I'll answer that, you weren't thinking at all!"

I rubbed my eyes. "Mom, Nicole is upstairs. Um, I'd like you to meet Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos. Also known as Big Time Rush," I muttered.

"Why are they sleeping in my house, on top of my daughter?"

I shook my head. "It wasn't like that. We had a movie marathon and we all just fell asleep. I promise."

"Uh huh. Please get them up and out. I'll go check on your sister."

"Right."

Anya stepped into our house with Dad in tow. "Hey best friend! What's happeni- DAMN MIRA YOU GOT THEM ALL?"

"Keep your voice down!" I hissed, but it was too late. I saw her sink down onto the couch quietly.

Dad pulled the suitcases in and glared at me. "Mira Isabelle, you know how I feel about boys. Why they're- they're not even your age!"

"There's only a three year difference," I mumbled.

Dad looked down where James' arm was still around my waist and Kendall had his head on my leg. He took a deep breath. "Out. Now."

I nodded and gently shook Kendall awake. He smiled up at me. "Hi darling."

I shook my head frantically but Dad had already heard. He walked over to us. "Oh so you're with _this_ one, huh?"

I clenched my jaw and stared at my father. "His name is Kendall, Dad. And yes, I am."

Mom came back down the stairs, arms crossed and eyes blazing. "I said no dating until we met him!"

I turned around to see that the guys were all awake and giving me confused looks. "Can we not do this now?" I pleaded with my parents.

"Well apparently they've already seen enough," Mom spat. "Now, Mira. Let's go."

I stood up and reached down to get James and Kendall. They each took one of my hands and got up. Kendall cleared his throat and walked up to my parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell, I'm so sorry to have met you like this...I'm Kendall, Mira's boy-"

Mom held up her hand and cut him off. She turned to me. "Faster, Mira. C'mon."

"Mom, you're being unreasonable."

"I'll do it myself if I have to!" she yelled.

"Fine!" I yelled back. "We're going!"

My dad raised an eyebrow at me. "_We're_?"

"I mean they are," I muttered.

Dad took my mom's arm and dragged her upstairs. "We'll deal with you later, young lady."

I groaned and walked to the front door, signaling for the guys to follow me. I stood at the door and awkwardly crossed my arms. "So um...bye, I guess. I'm really sorry about them."

Carlos smiled at me and gave me a hug. "It's fine, Mira. Let us know how everything goes."

I nodded as Logan gave me a hug. "Good luck with them."

I laughed and went to give James a hug. He kissed the top of my head. "Don't die, kiddo."

I smiled up at him. "Oh thanks, James."

"Anytime," he winked. The three of them left, and Kendall and I stood on the driveway.

I touched his arm. "Kendall? Are you ok?"

"Hmm?" He turned his attention to me. "Um yeah, fine." He pretended to be totally interested in his shoe as an excuse to not look at me.

"Kendall. Look at me, hon." Kendall looked into my eyes and I saw...pain? "What's wrong?" I asked, softer this time.

"He said something about our age difference," he mumbled.

I tilted his chin up and smiled at him. "Hey. I don't care. Do you? I mean, it's barely four years. It's really three. That's not bad at all."

"I guess."

I sighed. "So...see you tomorrow then?"

"Sure."

Kendall walked to his car and unlocked the door. "Kendall!" I called after him.

He turned, "What?"

"Can I at least get a goodbye kiss?"

Kendall walked back to me and cupped my face in his hands, pulling me towards him. I put my hands on his shoulders and leaned forward, meeting him in the middle. Our lips connected and we stood like that for a while, just getting that last taste of eachother. Someone rapped on the window and we pulled apart. I looked up at my room. Of course. Thanks Mom.

Kendall's right hand came up to caress my cheek. "My Mira girl."

I bit my lip. "Why do I feel like this is goodbye forever, not just for today?"

He took a deep breath. "Honestly, I feel the same way. I really hope it isn't, though. Mira, I...I love you."

I smiled at him. "Kendall, I love y- Hey!"

My mom and dad each grabbed one of my arms and pulled me back into the house. Dad stepped out to speak to him again as my mom "reprimanded me for my choice of words".

Please.

I looked over her shoulder and saw Kendall's face fall. He nodded sadly and then drove away.

I ran up to my dad when he got back inside the house. "What the hell did you say?"

Mom smacked me and I winced and held my cheek. "Do NOT speak to your father with that kind of language."

I glared at my mom. "You're never even home, and the _one_ day you come back, I have some friends over. You both flip and kick them out. You didn't even let Kendall introduce himself!"

"That's it!" Mom yelled. "You are not allowed to see him anymore. Give me the locket." She held her hand out.

"Margaret..." Dad started.

"No, Jeremy. This is it. Mira, give me the locket."

"M-my locket?" I stuttered.

She nodded. "Hand it over."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your mother and I say so."

"Why do you want my locket?"

"I know what's inside."

"What? How? And no, I won't let you take it!"

"Mira!"

"No!" I held it to my chest as I ran up the stairs and into my room. I shut the door quickly and locked it, then sank back against it and held my head in my hands.

She can't take Kendall away from me, can she?


	12. Go Get Your Man

**thesandbar: Sorry! I fixed it in this one, promise!**

**RandomWriter23: Great way to put it. Ain't nobody touchin that locket. I can't end Kenra, don't worry... And I do '...' a lot too XD**

**A/N: I couldn't be an evil bitch and leave it off there, so I threw this one together. Sorry if it's sucky, it's a little filler-ish. Please read and review :)**

* * *

There was a soft knock on my door and I yelled, "Go away!"

"Mira..." It was Nicole.

"Go a_way_!" I repeated.

"Mira, open the door." Anya sounded pissed and you don't fuck with Anya when she's pissed. I reluctantly unlocked and opened the door. Anya and Nicole came in and sat down on my bed.

"Just make yourselves at home," I muttered.

Nicole sighed. "I'm so sorry, Mira."

I looked up at her from my spot on the floor. "Why? It's not your fault our parents are being unfair asses."

"Mira...I- I'm the one who told Mom about the locket."

I ran a hand through my hair. "Why, Nicole?"

"Well, um, Mom was yelling at you about Kendall so when she came upstairs I tried to convince her that he's a really good guy. It kinda slipped out. I'm sorry."

I gave her a small smile and waved it off. "It's fine. Whatever. She's not taking it from me anyway. If she won't let me have Kendall, I'm keeping this picture at least."

Anya suddenly jumped and I gave her a funny look. "What happened to you?" Nicole asked.

"Phone buzzed in my butt pocket," she mumbled.

Nicole and I laughed and I felt some of the pain rise off my chest. My heart still felt heavy, though. "Who is it?" I asked her.

Anya smiled widely at me. "Kendall."

I jumped up and sat next to her. "I forgot you had his number. What'd he say, Anya?"

"He says that you should check the box of heaven...what the hell does that mean?"

"Box of heaven..." I muttered, trying to figure it out. "I got it!"

I got off the bed and ran down the stairs, past my Dad who gave me a worried look. "Mira? Honey, I-"

"Can't talk, gotta check something!" I yelled.

I went into the fridge and pulled out the chocolate cake that I got what? A few days ago? Wow, it seems like it's been so long. I lifted up the lid and spotted the same black line I saw before. This time, I took a knife and slid the last quarter of the piece over, revealing a...

P. A letter P. And it says "Check your phone, Mir".

Um...ok then.

I went back up to my room and joined my sister and best friend on my bed. "Remember the cake I got? It had a P on the bottom of the box, and he said to check my phone."

Anya shoved my shoulder. "So check it, smarts!"

"Oh right." I leaned across Nicole and grabbed my phone from the bed side table.

_One new message: Kendall_

I opened it up and saw that it was a picture. Nicole looked over my shoulder and Anya climbed onto my back. I looked up at her. "Why?"

She smiled down at me. "Just cause. Now what's the picture?"

I clicked _Download_ and a picture popped up. Kendall's hands...making an O.

Nicole leaned back against the wall. "Is anybody else totally confused? Is it supposed to be a heart?"

I tilted my head and stared down at my phone. "No no, it's definitely an O. But for what?"

"Pro?" Anya whispered.

I turned to her. "What?"

"The P on the box. The R on the note in your locker. The O here. PRO? What does 'pro' mean?"

I fell backwards onto my bed. "I don't know, but I _do_ know that I can't break up with Kendall, guys. Seriously. It's only been like a week but I miss him so much already!"

Anya rubbed my arm. "Go talk to your parents."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you serious? Or are you high from seeing all four of them in my house?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "For _once_, I'm being completely serious, Mira. Do it."

"I hate you sometimes."

"Lies."

"Whatever."

I went to my parents' room and knocked on the door. Dad opened the door and I could see Mom lying across the bed, her hands on her face. Dad pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. "Mira, I actually like him..."

My eyes lit up. "You do?"

Dad smiled and nodded. "Just uh, good luck with your mother." He stepped out of the room and closed the door.

I sat down on the bed next to my mom. "Mom?"

"Hmm?"

I pulled her hands away from her face. "I'm sorry about not letting you know they were coming. But c'mon, you didn't answer your phone, either."

She sighed. "I guess so. I'm sorry about being so rude to them."

"That doesn't bother me that much. What bothers me is thinking that I won't get to see Kendall again."

She sat up next to me. "Do you really like him that much, Mira?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I actually do. Can I...can I still see him, Mom? I'll tell you everytime we're together and everything, and you can even meet him! Properly," I added.

Mom pulled me to her side and kissed my forehead. "Go see him."

"Thank you!" I got up to leave, then turned back. "Wait...that's it? No catch?"

She laughed and shook her head. "I guess this is what having lawyers for parents does to you. No, no catch. The only reason I was so angry this morning is because I barely know them and I just want to protect you from the world. But if you trust them, then so do I. I still want to meet all of them. Got it?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

I nodded. "Got it, loud and clear. Can I go see him now?"

Mom reached over to her bedside table and pulled my keys out of the drawer. I made a face at her. "Really, Mom?"

She laughed. "Just taking precautions! Here," she tossed me my keys. "Don't have _too_ much fun."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "We won't. Thanks, Mom. I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart. You go ahead; I'll let Nicole and Anya know."

"You're the best!"

Mom smirked. "Mmhm. Now go before I change my mind!"

I ran out of the room. "Bye!"

I put my phone in my back pocket as I went out to my car. I slid into the driver seat and started the car, rubbing the steering wheel affectionately. "Alright, baby, let's do this."

I've gotta go get my Kendall back.


	13. My Mira Girl

**RandomWriter23: Kenra NEEDS to be ok...shit, I gotta fix this! ;P**

**thesandbar: Pro? Hmm...you'll find out soon enough! And don't worry. I call myself a bitch all the time XD Seriously, it's cool. And ily2! Thanks for reading :)**

**kensare: Mira needs her Kendall back :) And sorry for the long wait!**

**grayhap: 99% sure, huh? We'll just have to see about that! :P**

* * *

"Kendall!" I shouted as I knocked on the door again. "Kendall, it's Mira! I need to talk to you."

I sat down on his doorstep and then realized that if he thought we broke up, he's probably at one of the guys' houses right now. I pulled out my phone and called James first.

"Hey, Mira. Everything ok?"

"Is Kendall with you?" I asked desperately.

"Yeah...it's not exactly the best time right now..."

"I need to talk to him, James. Do you mind if I come over?"

"Mira, I don't think that's a good ide-"

"Awesome," I cut him off. "I'll be over in ten."

I got back in my car and made it to James' house in seven minutes. Huh, new record. I ran up the steps and banged on his front door.

"Jesus, I'm coming!" I heard James yell.

"Open the door faster!"

James opened the door with an eye roll and small smile. "Kendall's upstairs right now. He's kinda devastated..."

I sank down onto the couch and rubbed my face. "I know, and I feel so bad. My stupid parents had a sudden fucking change of heart after realizing what a sweetheart he is. Do you mind if we talk here?"

James sat next to me and pulled me to his side for a hug and kissed my forehead. "Not at all. Fix this. Please. Like seriously, I don't need a depressed Kendall hanging out here every night."

"James!" I laughed and shoved his shoulder.

"What? Oh c'mon, it's so true."

I heard the top step creak and immediately looked up, meeting Kendall's eyes. "Mira?" he asked with his eyebrows furrowed. "Why're you here?"

I stood up and held my hands out to him. "To apologize for my parents and see my amazing boyfriend."

Kendall crossed his arms and I awkwardly dropped my hands. "So I'm just suddenly accepted, huh?"

"They just weren't expecting to see that when they stepped into the house, Kendall," I explained gently. "They really do like you, and would love to meet you."

"Bullshit."

"Stop being so stubborn!"

James took one look back and forth between us and slowly stepped out of the room. "I'll uh, just be over...there."

Kendall turned back to me. "What about their deal with the age difference?"

"I don't know, it was a stupid reason. The age difference was just an excuse for us not to date. Kendall, I want to be with you. Please," I whispered.

"I just- I don't know if I can take your parents judging us like that."

"They won't! It was a stupid, petty, one-time thing. I promise. I need you in my life, Kendall."

Kendall smiled at me and held out his arms. "C'mere."

I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his middle. He squeezed my waist and kissed the top of my head. "I'm sorry they cut me off earlier."

"I hope you know I really meant it. I love you, Mira."

I bit my lip and smiled up at him. "I love you, Kendall."

He leaned down and captured my lips with his own, leaving me breathless. Kendall pulled away slightly and rubbed my nose with his. "I'm so happy to have you back. Tell me what happened."

James came back into the living room and pointed to the couch. "Sit. I'm interested to here this, too."

I stuck my tongue out at him but sat in between the guys on the couch. "Should we get Logan and Carlos, too?" I teased.

Kendall raised an eyebrow at me. "You want to?"

I shook my head. "Nah, you can tell them later. So anyway, after you guys left I kinda had a small fight with my parents, my mom wanted my locket, I basically said fuck off, and then moped in my room. Anya and Nicole came upstairs and talked to me a bit and we got your message. Which by the way," I stopped and turned to Kendall, "was _so_ confusing. But whatever. And then I talked to my parents and my dad softened and said he actually _does_ like you. My mom was being a bit stubborn but when she realized how much I like you and need you in my life, she gave in. And then I went to your house and-"

"Mira?" Kendall put his finger under my chin and tilted my face up to look at him. "You need to breathe, hon."

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I just wanted to get that out."

"You wanna head back to my house?"

James waggled his eyebrows at Kendall and I smacked his shoulder. "You need a life, Maslow."

"Hey, I have a life!"

I raised an eyebrow at James. "Which appears to consist of making sure that your friends get laid?"

Kendall snickered and high fived me. "We'll just go back to my house."

I went to James and gave him a hug after he walked us to the door. "Thanks, James."

He smiled down at me and kissed the top of my head. "I'm always here to help a friend out. Just make sure you help Kendall out," he said with a smirk and wink.

I rolled my eyes as Kendall and I stepped out the door. "Have fun with your girlfriend- oh uh, I mean hand!" I called after getting in my car and rolling the window down.

"You know what?" James yelled from the door.

"What?" I asked with a laugh.

"Just..." he waved his hand around. "Go."

"You know I love you, James!" I smiled and waved as I followed Kendall's car out.

We drove back to Kendall's house and went inside. As soon as I closed the door, Kendall grabbed my face and kissed me, walking backwards to the couch.

"Mm... Kendall," I mumbled.

"What was that?" He smiled against my lips.

"You heard me the first time," I whispered. "Now why did you stop?"

He pulled me down onto the couch. "I just want to sit with you and remember this moment." Kendall wrapped his arms around my waist and laid my back against his chest with his chin on my shoulder. "My Mira girl."


	14. So That's What You Meant

**Kensare: I'm so happy you like this story! And sorry, the chapter's gotta end **_**some**_**time! XD But here's an update for you. FINALLY. Wow, I was being lazy...**

**Thesandbar: Aww yay you thought it was cute! :) You can absolutely say how much you freakin' LOVE James. Because I ADORE HIM, TOO! And I love him as that dorky best friend in this XD**

**Grayhap: Togetherness is always fun haha. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**RandomWriter23: KENRA IS **_**BACK**_** BEBE! James is such a...suggestive person ;) But ya gotta love him for it lol. The pro was a bit confusing...it was supposed to be :P It's all cleared up here!**

* * *

I jumped up and turned to my clock- 1:47. What the fuck?

I heard another tap and walked to my window. I slid it up and could make out the faint silhouette of a man. "Kendall?" I whispered. "What are you doing?"

Kendall gestured behind him. "Take a look." He moved aside and I rubbed my eyes so I could focus.

I smelled vanilla and realized that Kendall had set candles out...in the shape of a question mark.

What?

"To your left, hon," he called softly.

I leaned out the window a bit more and saw a beautiful 'M' made out of flower petals.

Oh. So 'M?'

M?

"Figure it out yet?" Kendall asked. I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm coming downstairs," I whispered. "I can't think straight yet."

Kendall chuckled and nodded. "I'll be here."

I grabbed a light cardigan from my closet and crept down the hallway, careful not to wake my sister or parents. I made my way out to the backyard where Kendall was waiting.

He took my hand and led me over to the flower petals and candles. "So seriously, did you still not figure it out?"

I looked up at him and bit my lip. "What am I missing?"

"Mira," he laughed. "Cake. Locker. Text. Now."

P. R. O. M?

OH MY GOD.

OH MY FUCKING GOD.

"YES!" I squealed and threw my arms around his neck. "You're so amazing! I can't believe I didn't figure it out before. You really wanna go to my highschool prom?"

Kendall rubbed his nose against mine. "You only get to go to prom once. I'd be honored to be your date. And besides, I don't want anyone else touching you," he teased.

"Oh Kendall," I sighed. "This is just so amazing. No, it's more than amazing. It's perfect."

"Yeah?" he smiled.

"Definitely. Um...Kendall?"

"Hmm?"

I held him tighter. "Not that I want you to leave or anything...but don't you have to work tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "I should probably go...see you tomorrow- wait no, today?"

"I hope so. I can't wait to tell Anya about this!" I giggled.

"Have fun with that," he laughed. "Anya screams really loudly. Like, _really_ loudly."

"Eh, I'll deal with it. She's been my best friend for years. Now c'mon." I took his hand and walked back to the front of the house where his car was.

Kendall opened his door and then leaned down to give me a sweet kiss. "I love you, Mira."

"I love you, Kendall. Goodnight."

He got into his car and smiled at me. Suddenly his eyes went wide. "Shit, Mira, the candles!"

* * *

"I KNEW IT COULDN'T HAVE BEEN JUST PRO!" Anya screamed when I told her. I covered my ears and Anya swatted my arm playfully. "But seriously, that's so CUTE!" she squealed.

"Right? It was adorable, the way he made me figure it out. In my defense, I was still half asleep, so y'know..."

"You are kinda bad with riddles and stuff," Nicole chimed in from her spot at the kitchen counter.

"Thanks, kiddo," I replied with an eye roll.

"What are we discussing here?" Mom asked as she came downstairs tying her robe.

"Mom, Kendall asked me to go to prom with him last night!" I told her with a huge smile on my face.

"That's great, honey! How long do we have to get a dress?"

I bit my lip. "Two weeks."

"Well then," she smiled, "we'll have to start hunting soon. And how about you, Anya?"

"I'm going with a really good friend of mine. Well, and Mira. Adrian Harper? I'm not sure if you know him."

"Mmhm," she nodded. "Mira's told me a bit about him. That's really wonderful, girls. I'm so happy for both of you. Are you going as a group?"

I turned to Anya and we both shrugged, then laughed. "I guess we are!"

"Good," Mom said sternly. "I feel more comfortable knowing that it won't be just you and Kendall in a dark limousine where anything can-"

"MOM!" I cut her off. "C'mon, I thought we were over this," I groaned. "You said he's a nice guy!"

"I have yet to meet him." I opened my mouth to speak but she held up a hand. "Properly," she added and I nodded.

"Well _I_ think you'll like him," Anya told my mom with a smile as she slung an arm over my shoulder. "Nicole does, right?"

Nicole nodded enthusiastically. "I really really really like Kendall, Mom. A LOT."

"So I gathered," she laughed.

Dad came downstairs with a smile on his face. "And there are my three favorite girls!...plus Mira."

My jaw dropped. "Hey!"

"Kidding, sweetheart, kidding." He ruffled my hair and kissed the top of my head. "What are we up to this morning, ladies?"

"Well Jeremy, your daughter was asked to prom last night."

"Oh, is that so, Margaret?" Dad raised an eyebrow at me. "And when was that?"

"What?" I freaked, shocked by the question. Was he awake? Fuck.

Dad smirked at me. "What time would that be, Mira?"

"Around 2 in the morning," I mumbled.

"Mira!" Mom gasped. "What on earth were you two thinking?"

"He didn't come _in_," I defended. "We were outside for a little bit. But only a little while, I promise, because he has to record today."

"I'm trusting you with this," Mom started in her warning tone.

"You can trust me, Mom," I assured her. "I will never go behind your back. Ever."

"And that's my girl." She walked over and pulled me into a hug.

"Awww Kodak moment!" Anya teased. Nicole high fived her and I rolled my eyes.

"You guys are idiots."

"Thank you!" they both shouted together.

Mom laughed and shook her head. "So anyway, Jeremy, Mira- should we invite Kendall over tonight?"

"Tonight?" I squeaked. "Well um, he has work and I don't know if-"

"Honey," Dad patted my arm. "You have to ask him first."

"But-"

Mom and Dad stood side by side, arms crossed and giving me "the look".

I dropped my head, admitting defeat. "Fine. I'll ask Kendall to come over tonight."

I pulled out my phone and reluctantly sent Kendall a message, asking him to come over for dinner tonight.

Dear god, we're so fucked.


	15. Just A Normal Family Dinner

**Kensare: Thank you so much! Here it is :)**

**Thesandbar: Mira had an "Oh. OH...OH MY GOD!" moment, too XD Dinner with the family? Yeah, Kendall's fucked. Hats off to him for trying this out**

**RandomWriter23: ISN'T KENDALL SO ADORABLE? GAH, I JUST WANNA LOVE HIM. Hehe, technically I do ;) Of course Kendall forgot about the candles. He's a sweetheart, but a **_**jackass**_**. Jackass comes first. Always XD**

**Grayhap: Awesome! You figured it out before Mira XD**

* * *

"Mira," Kendall shouted. "This is perfect!"

"P-perfect?" I stuttered. "You _want_ to meet my parents?"

"Yeah! This is our chance to show them how good we are together."

"Wow. You are _the _weirdest guy ever."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"I'm not that weird."

"Honey, you want to meet my parents. Something's not wired right in your brain."

"You're mean." I could practically hear the pout in his voice.

"Oh sweetie," I sighed. "You are damn special."

"Yeah, yeah. In case you couldn't tell by my voice, I'm rolling my eyes right now."

"And you're also adorable!" I squealed.

"Mmhm. That's what I thought. Thank you, baby girl."

"I thought I was your Mira girl?"

"Maybe I'll just call you my Cover Girl."

"And...you're back to being a dork."

"Thank you. I pride myself on that."

"Of course you do."

"MIRA STOP FLIRTING ON THE PHONE AND COME HELP WITH DINNER!"

"Anya?" Kendall laughed.

"You know it," I sighed. "See you later."

"See you then, Cover Girl."

"Flirt."

"You know it," he teased.

"Fine then. I'm gonna hang up before saying love you."

"You just said it."

"Oh...fuck you, Kendall!"

"Mm, you want to?"

"BYE!" I shouted.

"Bye," he chuckled. "See you soon."

I hung up and shook my head. My boyfriend is so god damn special. Sexy, yes. But so, _so _special.

"Mira!" Nicole yelled this time.

"Coming, coming!" I went downstairs and joined my family in the kitchen. "What can I do?"

"Wanna make a salad?" Mom suggested.

"Sure."

I grabbed some lettuce out of the fridge and started tearing it. Nicole passed me the salad spinner and I smiled at her. "So what'd you and Kendall talk about?" she asked, smirking at me.

I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to figure out a way to get out of this one. "Him coming over," I said simply. Eh, good enough.

"Oh? That's it?" Anya teased.

I made a face at her that said, _I'll tell you later_. If only I had a way to add _dumbass_. Hehe. Wow, I can be a bitch of a best friend. But whatever. She loves me.

"What time did you tell Kendall to come over, Mira?" Dad asked me.

"8. That's a good time, right?"

"Yes. Stop worrying about this." Dad playfully ruffled my hair.

"Dad!" I shrieked.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Don't touch my hair, Dad."

"You don't do it, Mr. Mitchell," Anya laughed. "Especially when _Kendall_'s coming over."

She turned to Nicole and winked. They both looked at me with their hands over their hearts and squealed, "_KEEEEENDAAAAAALL!_"

"You two are just...are just..." I made a fist with my hand and gave up. I can't say it in front of my parents. God dammit.

Mom stopped chopping the carrot on the cutting board and turned to me, a smirk playing at her lips. "What were you going to say, oh saint of a daughter of mine?"

"Nothing," I sighed.

"That's what I thought," she laughed.

"5 minutes everybody!" Nicole squealed.

Dad put his hand on Nicole's head. "Shouldn't Mira be more excited than you?"

"No," she scoffed. "Mira's nervous as he...ck."

"Good cover up, Nicole," I snickered.

"Thanks, big sis," she mumbled.

"Anytime. Anytime at all."

"Just go fix your hair."

"Ok you two." Anya stepped in between us. "Both of you stop. Kendall's coming over and no one needs you guys fighting."

Mom raised an eyebrow at Dad who nodded in appreciation. "Well done, Anya," he praised her.

"Thanks!" She smiled at my dad and then glared at me and Nicole.

"Whatever," Nicole and I huffed.

The doorbell rang and I jumped. "He's here guys!"

"Mira," Dad laughed. "The door."

"Right."

I left the kitchen and walked down the hallway. I checked myself out in the hallway mirror and gave my hair a little shake. There we go. I took a deep breath and opened the door. "Kendall!" I squealed.

"Hi honey." Kendall grabbed my waist and gave me a quick kiss. "I missed you."

"You were here at 2 in the morning," I teased.

"Well the past 16 hours have been too long," he laughed.

"Come on in. I'll _officially_ introduce you to my parents."

"Ooh exciting."

"Dork!" I called over my shoulder.

"But you love me!" he yelled back. I rolled my eyes but smiled at him and grabbed his hand. I pulled Kendall into the kitchen and smiled at my parents. "Guys, this is Kendall."

He held his hand out to my dad. "Mr. Mitchell."

"Call me Jeremy," Dad said as he smiled and shook Kendall's head.

Anya raised her eyebrows and gave me a thumbs up. I giggled and nodded.

"And...my mom, Margaret." Mom pulled Kendall into a warm hug and my eyes widened.

She whispered something in his ear and Kendall flashed me a smile.

OK WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST MISS? IS SHE GIVING SECRETS AWAY?

FUCK. WHAT IF SHE TOLD HIM ABOUT HOW I USED TO PRACTICE ALL THEIR MOVES IN THE MIRROR WHEN I WAS YOUNGER?

UGH. I'M NEVER LIVING THIS DOWN.

I shook my head and helped my mom take the food to the table. Kendall sat down next to me and licked his bottom lip.

Simple to my family, right? His lip was dry so he licked it.

YEAH NOT TO ME. NOT TO ME WHEN HE WINKS AFTER HE DOES IT.

NOW I'M FLIPPING SHIT WHAT THE FUCK DID MY MOM SAY?

Whew. Ok, Mira. Down girl.

Kendall put his hand on my thigh under the table and leaned over to whisper, "So you even did the hip thrusts and everything?"

My eyes widened. SHE TOLD HIM. SHE FUCKING TOLD HIM.

"What else did she tell you?" I hissed.

"Certain...things."

"Kendall," I growled.

"Mm, I like the way you said my name."

"I'm going to hurt you."

"How?" he cackled.

I scooted my chair closer to him and ran my hand up and down his thigh, moving closer to little Kenny every time. He bit his lip in an attempt to stay calm and I smirked at him. "Like this," I whispered.

Oh Kendall. You have no idea what you're in for now.


	16. Teasing, Brownies, And Talk Of Tuxes

**thesandbar: Oh god yes, Kendall is **_**so**_** "special" ;) I like how Anya's like their third daughter, too. And Mr. Mitchell is such a tease XD Mira's mom. Oh god. If my mom does that to me (you know, when I **_**actually**_** get a boyfriend ;P) I will stab someone. Not even kidding. Kendall is in so much trouble. Mira's gonna kick some ass. Or kiss that...you know what? Never mind XD**

**kensare: Haha thank you! Here's the next one :)**

**grayhap: Really? Perfection? Your reviews are just beyond amazing :) Thank you so much!**

**Austin Morgan: Mira will cut a bitch if she has to lol. Thanks for the review :)**

**RandomWriter23: Kendall is in some DEEP shit. Like seriously. Wasn't the Cover Girl thing so cute? God, I love him. And Anya's like the third daughter, an honorary sister to Nicole and Mira. I would so pull this shit on my sister if I was Nicole XD Her comments are just awesome lol**

* * *

"Mira," Kendall hissed. "Stop it."

"Aww you don't like?" I purred. "Because somebody else does. Somebody very _near_ and _dear_ to you," I smirked.

My dad got a call and took out his cellphone, frowning. "What's wrong, Daddy?" Nicole asked him.

"I have to go in to the office," he sighed.

"Really Jeremy?" Mom grimaced. "Right away?"

He nodded sadly and turned to Kendall. "It was great to meet you, and I hope to be seeing more of you, Kendall." He leaned over and kissed Nicole's forehead, gave Anya a hug, and walked around the table to our side. He bent down and whispered, "Keep this boy around. I like him." Dad got up and kissed the top of my head before squeezing Kendall's shoulder and heading out. Mom followed him to the door.

As soon as they left the room, Kendall leaned over and nipped my earlobe. "You're so paying for all that later."

"Aw c'mon, not in front of the kid," Anya teased, gesturing to Nicole.

"Hey, she's the one with the dirty mind," Kendall defended.

"I am not!" Nicole yelled at him.

"Yes you are," I cut in. "And don't yell at my boyfriend, munchkin."

"I hate you sometimes," she grumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I was waiting to hear that one."

"You can be such a- a-"

"What?" I smirked. "C'mon, let me hear you say it."

"Oh shut up," she laughed.

Anya looked at Kendall and shook her head. "These two are idiots."

He laughed. "I know, right?"

"Uh he_llo_. You're dating this idiot," I pouted.

He shrugged and kissed my cheek. "Me dating you doesn't make you any less of an idiot, hon."

"Right," Nicole teased. "It makes you more of one."

"See?" Kendall smiled. "Exact- hey!"

Nicole chuckled and nonchalantly sipped her water. "Exhibit A."

"Alright, I'm back guys." Mom joined us at the table again. "Who wants dessert?"

"Mom, relax," I told her. "I'll get it." I went into the kitchen and grabbed the plate of brownies Mom had made earlier.

I sat back down next to Kendall and slid the plate to the middle of the table. Kendall took a bite and moaned appreciatively. "So good."

Anya hid her face in her hands and I blushed. Nicole threw me a knowing smirk and Mom just laughed. Kendall's eyes suddenly shot open and he stared at the four of us. "Something I said?"

"Something you did," I giggled.

"Something I- oh dear Jesus. Oh god. Ugh, kill me now." Kendall dropped his head onto the table. I laughed and rubbed his back.

"Maybe we should call it a night," Mom suggested.

I tried to hide my smile and nodded at Mom. "Good thinking."

I helped a visibly red-faced Kendall up and he shuffled over to my mom. "Thanks for everything, Margaret."

She smiled and gave him a hug. "You're welcome here anytime, Kendall. I'm sure Jeremy thinks the same."

He smiled and nodded then took my hand, waving to Anya and Nicole. I caught Anya's not so subtle wink and I stuck my tongue out at her. Nicole jumped up and ran to Kendall to give him a hug. "Sorry for making fun of you guys so much. But it's kinda my job."

Kendall laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry about it, kiddo. It makes life...interesting."

"Good choice of words," Mom muttered, shaking her head at Nicole.

I took Kendall's hand and stepped outside, closing the door behind us. I wrapped my arms around him and smiled. "That went really well."

"There are some...parts I wish I could change," he admitted, blushing slightly.

"Don't worry about it," I laughed, softly stroking his cheek.

He leaned into my touch and sighed, pulling me closer. "I get so sad everytime I leave."

"Me too, trust me. I wish there was a way to do what we did that night every night. Sleeping with you under the stars was just...perfect," I finished, looking up at Kendall.

He smiled and kissed me softly. "I really want to take you out. Like out, out. On a date."

"I'd love that."

"Good. And I know you have school and everything, so...how about this coming Friday?"

"Sounds good. I can't wait."

"Me neither."

"Oh would you two just make out and call it a night?" Anya shouted.

"The fuck?" I whispered and looked up. "Oh my god you creep!" I shouted. "Get away from my window!"

"Love you!" she yelled and slammed the window down.

"Well she's...something," Kendall muttered.

"Something? Try extremely fucking embarrassing."

"Although," he smirked, "I _did _enjoy her suggestion."

"Then come here, lover boy." I grabbed his face and pulled him to me, kissing him deeply. Kendall moaned and gripped my hips tightly. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist, him supporting me between himself and the front door.

"If someone opens the door this is gonna get really awkward, really fast," he mumbled into my mouth.

"Don't give a fuck," I panted.

"Oh my god you're so hot," he groaned.

I laughed and pecked his lips, and he gently let me down. "So I'll see you soon then?"

"Hope so," he sighed. "Recording might get a little crazy now, but I'll try and see you whenever I can. Oh and I have to get fitted for a tux," he added with a wink.

Oh fuck. This man is going to be the death of me. Kendall Schmidt is getting a tux to go to prom with me. With me! Mira Mitchell.

My parents love him. My sister loves him. My best friend loves him. I love him.

Life could not get any better.


	17. A Night To Remember

**thesandbar**: **Lol how great was that? XD He is SO adorable and totally kissable ;) Btw, I'm just gonna call you Nan...ya...sure let's go with that. Cause that's a totally normal way to mix Nicole and Anya XD Lord Jesus, help me. I'm happy that they get along, too. And I totally agree. He's such a charmer :) And thank yoooooou**

**Austin Morgan: Lol yeah XD Thanks for the review!**

**RandomWriter23: You know, sadly I can see you pulling that window thing :P Him moaning just like, made everyone's night. Thank god her dad wasn't there or that boy wouldn't have a di- SO ANYWAY him in a tux is like...drool. I showed my mom a picture of him as he came out of the waves (all shirtless and wet and yum) and she goes "Wow. He's built." SCORE ONE FOR ME, THAT'S LIKE CONFIRMATION THAT I CAN MARRY HIM, RIGHT? Yeah sure. Right. And I guess you're a Nanya, too XD (See thesandbar's review response (; )**

**grayhap: Psh. Kendall is like...the smoothest person ever XD Haha NOT. Can you imagine the girls at prom? I'd leave my date if Kendall Schmidt showed up in a tux! Lol. THANK YOU SO MUCH. Gah. I love you guys :)**

* * *

"Anya!" I yelled. "Come help me!"

"Jesus," she muttered. "He's already your boyfriend. You don't hafta get all dolled up for him."

"Uh, yes I do," I countered. "It's our first actual date..._date_. I want it to be perfect."

"I guess," she sighed, smiling. "Ah, to be in love."

"You sound like an old romance novel," I laughed.

"I wish. How come I can't get a boyfriend like Kendall?"

"He's taken, hon," I immediately giggled.

"You're a dumbass," she said lovingly. "You know what I mean."

"Well what about Adrian? He's very cute, and you've liked him for a while. Plus, you're going to prom together. It doesn't get much better than that."

"Yeah...that's if he takes the hint."

We looked at eachother and both shook our heads. "Boys," we muttered.

"Anyway, do you think I should wear jeans and a nice top or-"

I cut off when I saw the look on her face. "Anya?" I asked softly.

"This one," she whispered. "It's perfect." Anya pulled a simple black one shoulder dress out of my closet.

"I dunno," I mumbled. "I've never worn it before..."

"Good. Tonight will be the first time," she said decisively. "Put it on! I'll get shoes."

"An-"

"Put it on," she growled.

"Damn," I whistled. "Fine."

I took the dress from her and slipped out of my clothes before pulling it on. I turned to my mirror and gasped. "It's um..."

"HOT!" Anya shouted.

"I was thinking more along the lines of-"

"Scandalous? Sexy? Something he'd want to rip off your body?" I raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged. "I know, I'm amazing like that. Now c'mon. Makeup time!"

"But I'm not sure if I wanna-"

"You're wearing it!" she barked.

"O-ok. It hugs every curve, though. I don't want to look like...bad."

"Mir, it's perfect. I swear. Would I send you out looking like a forty year old desperate housewife? No. So trust me."

"Alright," I breathed out. "I'm trusting you on this."

"And that's why we're best friends. Now let's get you ready! Kendall Schmidt isn't gonna know what hit him."

* * *

"Oh Mira, you look-"

"Wow, Mira you-"

"Make sure no one but Kendall touches you-"

"My baby is all grown up-"

"Guys!" I laughed. "You're all talking at once."

My mom, dad, and sister turned to eachother, smiling. Mom sighed and shook her head, leaning into Dad. "Look at her, Jeremy. She's not our little girl anymore."

"Mom," I groaned, blushing. "I'm still me."

"You look stunning, honey," Dad smiled.

"Thanks, Dad."

"You look so pretty," Nicole added.

"Thanks, munchkin." I playfully ruffled her hair and she ducked out of my reach.

"When's Kendall getting here?" Anya asked.

I glanced down at my phone and sat down on the steps. "In a few minutes. Should I be nervous? Cause I am." I laughed nervously and Anya gave me a side hug.

"You'll be fine," she smiled. "He already said he loves you. Don't worry at all."

"Yeah," Dad muttered. "He already said he loves you."

"Oh thanks for the eye roll, _Daddy_," I laughed.

He held me in his arms and kissed the top of my head. "It's hard for me to accept that you've got a boyfriend who loves you."

"I love him, too," I whispered. The doorbell rang and I jumped a bit. "Speaking of him..."

Mom opened the door, a huge smile on her face. "Kendall. It's great to see you, honey."

"You too, Margaret." I heard his voice and sighed a little. How can such an amazing man really be mine? "Is Mira ready to go?"

"She definitely is. Mir!" she called. "Kendall's here, sweetie."

"Wish me luck," I whispered.

"You'll be fine," Dad assured me. "Come on." He took my hand and led me down the hallway to the door. "Great to see you, Kendall," he said, and I felt so proud. We've all really come a long way from that shit that went down.

"It's good to see you as well, sir."

Oh god, he's adorable.

Kendall looked up and our eyes locked. He looked up and down, eyes hungrily grazing over my body. "Mir," he breathed. "You look...wow." He gave me a small smile and I blushed.

"You look pretty wow yourself," I smiled.

"Alright lovebirds, head out before your parents see something they don't want to," Anya smirked.

"Anya!" we all shouted.

"What?" she shrugged innocently. "Oh please, you know I'm right. Now go!" She pushed us out the door and closed it behind us.

"Well that's a first," I muttered.

"What is?" Kendall asked.

"I just got kicked out of my own house by my best friend."

He chuckled and shook his head. "C'mon, let's get going. The reservation is for 7:45." He wrapped an arm around my waist and started walking to his car.

"But it's only 7..."

"We uh, have to drive a bit."

"Kendall." I stopped walking and crossed my arms. "Did you do what I think you did?"

"What exactly do you think I did?"

I walked over to him and slid my hand into his front left pocket. He gulped and I smirked. "Found it," I whispered as I pulled out his phone. I checked the last call and sighed. "I knew I was right."

"How the hell did you guess we were going to Providence?"

"Because you're you and you're like that," I answered simply. "Providence is one of the best, if not _the _best restaurant in LA. I figured you would go all out for this date."

"Like you didn't?" he asked, gesturing to my outfit for the night.

"But I did this for you," I winked.

"And I did everything for you. So we both went all out," he teased.

"I can change if you want," I started.

"NO! I mean uh, you look amazing. Fabulous. Gorgeous. Just uh, yeah. Don't change. Let's just go, Cover Girl," he ended with that familiar smirk.

That damn sexy smirk.

"I'll get you back for this later," I warned.

"For what? Treating my princess like a princess?"

"Exactly," I laughed. He opened the door for me and I attempted to sit down, struggling a bit in the tight dress. I heard Kendall choke down a laugh and glared at him.

"Hey, I'm not complaining," he winked.

I rolled my eyes and waited for him to get in the car. "But seriously. I have to pay you back for this somehow."

Kendall leaned over and sucked on my neck, enough to prove that I was his but not leave a mark. "And I can't wait to see what you have planned."


	18. Fuck Zambonis

**kensare: A teasing, sexy Kendall does not make me happy. Like, c'mon. That's not fair XD Thanks for the review!**

**thesandbar: That smirk though...damn. *falls over* CLEAN UP ON AISLE 17, WE HAVE A RUSHER DOWN, I REPEAT WE HAVE A FANGIRLING RUSHER DOWN XD Wow um...so I guess I'm extremely weird at 1:52 in the morning :) Lol, who am I kidding? I'm always weird ;) The fact that Kendall gets along with her family (now, thank god) is just so cute!**

**grayhap: Hehe didja like that ending? ;) ME TOO. Girl, if you thought **_**that**_** was a sweetness and dirtiness overload...oh lord. Be careful when reading this XD**

**RandomWriter23: FUCK YEAH, NANYA'S FTW! HAHA I CAN MARRY HIM NOW! AW YEAH BUDDY. COME TO MOMMA, MR. SCHMIDT. Hehe. Dude, that window thing has your name written all over it XD Thanks for the review, you lovely person, you :)**

* * *

"So where are we off to next, Cover Boy?" I asked Kendall as we got back in his car after a lovely meal at Providence.

"Cover Boy, hmm?" he smirked.

I giggled and shrugged. "I thought it would be cute. And way to avoid my question," I teased as I playfully nudged his shoulder.

"Well duh," he laughed. "I'm not going to just _tell_ you."

"Ugh fine," I sighed, falling back against the seat.

"We'll be there in like, two minutes, tops."

I sat up and stared out the window, watching a bunch of stores and restaurants fly by.

Seriously, where are we going?

Kendall pulled into a parking lot and turned off the car. "And here we are."

As he helped me out of the car, I tried to look at the sign on the building, but Kendall covered my eyes with one of his large hands. "No peeking," he whispered.

Kendall guided me inside the building and I instantly began shivering. The fuck? Why is it so cold?

"Open your eyes, hon." Kendall moved his hand and I blinked, trying to adjust to the light. The only problem was...

I couldn't see a fucking thing.

"Kendall?" I called into the darkness. "Have I gone blind or are the lights not on?"

"Yeah, I forgot where the switch is!" he yelled. "Gimme a minute."

Yup. That's my man. Trying to be all secretive and then failing at turning lights on. Gotta love him.

"Find it yet?"

"No," he whined. "Wait, I'll get it."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Keep talking to me."

"What? Why?"

"Nevermind," I giggled as I touched his shoulder. "I just needed to find where you were." I found the wall he was leaning against and groped around, feeling for a light switch.

Hold the fuck up. Um...where'd the wall go?

"Mir," Kendall coughed. "That's uh, not the wall anymore."

OH FUCK DID I JUST TOUCH-

DEAR LORD MOTHER FUCKER HOLY FUCK SHIT FUCK YES I DID OH FUCK THIS IS TOO GREAT WHAT THE MOTHER FUCKING FUCK AND oh I should say something.

"Sorry?" I squeaked, trying to hide my blush.

Wait...the lights aren't on. Yep. I'm officially a dumbass, guys.

"Sure you are. Are your needs satisfied, m'lady?" he laughed.

"I may not be able to see, but I can still feel around until I find your face so I can slap you," I growled.

"Right. _Feel around_ to find my _face_."

"Kendall!"

"Ok ok, sorry. Hold on...THANK YOU JESUS, I FOUND THE LIGHT SWITCH," Kendall shouted triumphantly before a buzzing sound filled my ears.

Wow. Must be some huge ass lights.

I turned away from the wall and squinted against the bright lights. I shook my head and was finally able to see...

Ice. Gleaming, sparkling ice.

"YOU BROUGHT ME TO MY OLD ICE RINK?" I squealed.

"Yeah," he smiled at me. "Are you happy?"

"ARE YOU INSANE? THIS IS AMAZING!" I shouted, and jumped into his arms. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou! How'd you figure out I used to skate? Wait-"

"-Anya," we finished together.

"Oh Kendall," I sighed. "This is just so...wow. Can we um, go on the ice?"

"No, Mira," he rolled his eyes. "I brought you here just to sit on the bench and watch the ice and OF COURSE LET'S GO!" He walked over to one of the counters and hopped over it.

"Are we allowed to be doing this?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah," he nodded as he jumped back over the counter. "The guys and I skate here all the time. A friend of ours owns it now."

"Wait." I grabbed his hand. "Your friend is Coach Thompson?"

"Mmhm," he smiled.

"And how long have you been coming here?"

"Last four or five years."

"I quit skating two years ago. So there's a possibility we could've seen eachother for the first time...here. Right here. In this rink," I smiled up at him.

"I'm sure we have before. And now look at where we are." He leaned down and gave me a soft kiss, then placed a pair of skates in my hand.

I turned them over and felt tears well up in my eyes at the familiar bedazzled pattern- _Mira_. I stroked it softly, admiring my old handiwork. "I can't believe you did all this, Kendall," I croaked out.

"Anything for you, baby girl." He tucked my hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead. "Now c'mon, let's get out there!"

I sat down on a bench and quickly laced up my skates, then stepped out onto the ice. I took a few hesitant strides, testing my balance.

Not bad for someone who hasn't skated in two years, thank you very much.

"This image _so_ doesn't match right now, and I am loving it!" Kendall laughed.

"What do you mean?" I questioned him as I glided over to where he was standing at the opposite end.

"You, in _that_ dress, with your old skates on. You look like an adult who got stuck in a time warp."

"You're so mean!" I pouted. "Do I look that weird?"

"Baby, I'm wearing formal pants, a button down, and a tie. We both look weird. But guess what? I don't give a fuck," he smiled.

"You're really something else, you know that?" I laughed.

"I thought I was Kendall," he smirked.

I shook my head at my adorable boyfriend. "Wow. I have no words."

"Good."

"Hey!"

"Uh uh. What happened to no words?"

I sighed in defeat and held my hands up. Kendall took my right hand and the two of us leisurely skated around the rink. He asked me to show him a few old moves of mine, which I protested against.

Obviously.

Like, hello? In a dress here, hon.

"C'mon, please?" he whined.

"How the fuck am I supposed to do a triple lutz wearing _this_?" I asked him.

"Then I guess we'll just have to come back at another time." He pouted and skated over to where I was standing in the middle of the rink.

"Aw don't give me that look," I groaned. "It makes me feel bad."

"Nah, I wouldn't do that to you. But we should really come back another time."

"I'd love that," I smiled at him. "And you. I love you."

Kendall cupped my face in his hands and brought his lips down on mine. I let my arms wrap around his neck and pulled us closer, our bodies pressed up against each other.

Just then, the familiar drone of a Zamboni filled the rink. We reluctantly pulled away from eachother and looked up in disbelief at the driver, who gave us a smile and wave.

"REALLY JAMES?"


	19. Mr Perfect And Mr Overprotective

**thesandbar: I LOVE THAT! MIRA FOUND ANOTHER SWITCH...AND IT WAS TURNED ON! *ba dum tss* Hehe. Kendall is seriously the cutest thing ever. How can you **_**not**_** love him? James. That motherfucker. That's all I have to say.**

**grayhap: Ahaha well thank you! XD**

**kensare: Aw thank you! Yeah, I'm trying to update sooner! I realize a long wait can be annoying. In the meantime, you can read my other stories. (Yeah, I threw a little self-advertising in there (: )**

**Anonymous: THANK YOU SO MUCH! Ohmygod that's so sweet! I'm glad you like the story! Reviews and comments like that mean the world to me. Thank you.**

**RandomWriter23: Psh girl, your parents will love Logan ;) The light switch thing...DAMN did I love writing that. Hehe.**

* * *

"You...ugh, you're unbelievable!" I shouted as I paced back and forth in front of the rink.

James leaned over to Kendall and whispered, "Is she still going on about this?"

I whirled around and yelled, "Yeah!" I walked up to him and poked his chest. "Which one of the idiots put you up to this?"

"It was all of us," he mumbled, offering me a small smile.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Cute."

"Thanks," he grinned and I rolled my eyes.

Kendall laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist. "C'mon, let's get you home."

"Uh, yeah about that..." James trailed off and scratched the back of his neck.

"Dumbass needs a ride," Kendall sighed.

"Please and thank you!"

"Let's just go." I grabbed Kendall's hand and walked to his car. "Am I sitting in the back?"

"Fuck no," Kendall shook his head. "My girl rides up front with me."

"But Ken, what we had was _special_," James whined.

"In your face, BITCH!" I smirked and sat down in the passenger seat. "Lemme just give Logiebear a call." I pulled out my phone and smiled at James who was staring at me.

"How the fuck did you figure out it was Logan?"

"Because Carlos is too nice to leave you here to deal with my wrath," I giggled.

"Yeah, that's true," Kendall agreed. "Logan pick up?"

"Not ye- HEY LOGAN!...Yeah...Yup, he's in the car...Oh no, it was _fun_. Emphasis on fun...Almost kill him? Nah, his smile saved him...Don't worry, hon, you're getting your ass kicked as well. Yep...I _do_ look forward to it...Mmhm. Ok...Alright bye, Loges."

"That was...interesting," Kendall commented as he turned into James' driveway.

"Understatement of the year," I muttered. James got out of the car and waved. "Ah fuck this," I sighed.

I opened my door and walked up to James to give him a huge hug and kiss on the cheek. "So does this mean I'm forgiven?" he asked me with a smile.

"You're lucky I had an amazing night," I teased. "But yes, you are. Just don't tell Logan. I can still screw with him about this."

"I'm joining you on this."

"Oh it's gonna be fun," I cackled, fist bumping him. "See you soon?"

"Yeah, Mira. See you soon."

I gave him another hug before getting back in Kendall's car. He looked at me sideways and I rolled my eyes. "Nothing. Happened."

"Trust me, I know," he smirked. "I just wanted to see how you would respond to my look."

"What the fuck, Kendall?" I laughed.

"Go with it. I'm special like that."

"You got that right," I snickered.

"But...?"

"But I love you for it, _baby_."

"Why'd you say it like that?"

"Say it like what?"

"You said 'baaaa-byyyy'. Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Yes," I sighed. "Yes it means, 'Baby, you are a jackass for thinking it means something else'."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Thank you for the clarification."

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Anytime, honey."

He glanced down at the clock and cursed. "What time am I supposed to have you home by?"

"Uh...they didn't give me a time. OHMYGOD KENDALL!" I shrieked.

"What?" he cringed.

"THEY DIDN'T GIVE ME A TIME! THEY TRUST YOU! THEY TRUST ME! THEY TRUST US!"

"Yay for trust now STOP SCREAMING."

"Sorry," I giggled. "That just got me really excited."

"I could tell, cutie."

AW CUTIE THAT'S SO ADORABLE GOD I LOVE HIM.

Kendall pulled into my driveway and turned the car off. He came around to my side of the car and helped me out, then wrapped his arm around my waist.

We stood on the doorstep and I turned to him. "Tonight was amazing, Kendall. Thank you."

"I'm glad we finally got to do this, Mir." He stroked my cheek gently and I sighed.

"I love you, Kendall."

"And I love you, Mira. I don't know if I'll be able to see you this week. But you can always call or text me to let me know what time to be here on Friday night."

I tilted my head to the side and gave him a confused look. "Friday night?"

"Oh Mir. Only you would forget your senior prom."

"_That_ Friday night. Psh. I knew that. I totally remembered that."

"Of course you did. I'll see if I can drop by before then, ok?"

"Good. I can't last a week without seeing you." I moved closer to him and just barely brushed my lips against his. Kendall placed his hands on my waist and pulled me up against his chest, kissing me more forcefully. He licked my bottom lip and I allowed him in, letting him map out all the sensitive areas of my mouth.

"Fuck Mira," he moaned.

"Not yet," I giggled.

"Don't start," he laughed, pulling away slightly.

I buried my face in his chest and inhaled his sexy cologne. God, I fucking LOVE this smell. "Kendall?"

"Hmm?"

"What am I going to do when you go on tour?"

"We'll figure it out. I promise, we'll figure it out."

"But college and you're famous and I'm not and-"

Kendall cut me off with another deep kiss, making me forget about everything in the world but him. We reluctantly pulled away and he rested his forehead against mine, lovingly tracing circles on my waist. "Oh and Mira? You should keep this dress. It um...makes me happy."

"In more ways than one?" I giggled.

Kendall blushed and nodded. "Very much so."

I felt my phone vibrating in my purse and pulled it out. "Text from Mom," I laughed. "She's giving us a heads up that my dad is coming to the door in- now. Hi Daddy," I smiled up at him.

"Hello, honey. Have a nice time?"

"Very much so," I winked at Kendall.

Dad gave him a hug and then pulled me inside the house. "We'll see you on Friday, then?"

"Yup. See you then, Jeremy."

I leaned down and pecked his lips once more. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

My dad and I watched as Kendall got in his car and pulled out of the driveway. "So...just _how much_ of a nice time did you have?"

I groaned. Here comes Mr. Overprotective.

Dear Jesus.

Wish me luck.


	20. Tonight Is A Fairytale

**kensare: Well thank you so much! And thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it!**

**thesandbar: IKR? I think it's his face. James' face is just so cute, you can't stay mad at him. I mean, Logan is totally adorable, too, but...yeah there's a lot of shit Mira can pull on Logan XD KENDALL 2.0 IS LIKE...YES. JUST YES. AM I ALLOWED TO STEAL THAT? I'll probably forget to use it anyway lol. BUT YEAH THAT'S PERFECT. DAMN, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH.**

**RandomWriter23: YES. TALKING NONSTOP ABOUT OUR (UN)REALISTIC BOYFRIENDS IS THE FIRST STEP TO PARENTS' ACCEPTANCE ;) And that is NOT too weird, I wanna see Mira kick some ass, too! WAIT DON'T DIE I WROTE AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER AND SHIT SO DON'T DIE UNTIL YOU READ IT...AND REVIEW ;) HEHE LOVE YOU.**

**grayhap: Aww yay I'm glad you liked that door scene! Thank you for your review!**

**AusllyBeliever: Lol that's so true XD Thanks for your review!**

* * *

"Mir, Adrian just texted me. He's here. Are you all good?" Anya asked me.

"Mmhm," I mumbled around the bobby pin in my mouth.

"You sure?" she laughed.

"Mmhm," I insisted.

Really intelligent conversation we're having right here.

"Can joo sheck mah phun?"

"Which translates to..."

I pulled the pin out of my mouth and stuck it in my bun. There. Done. My hair is such a bitch.

"I've got it," I smiled at her.

I slid my phone out of my purse and checked my recent messages. None from Kendall yet.

"Ugh, where is he?" I groaned.

"Kendall will be here, don't worry about it. Let's go downstairs."

I followed Anya down the steps and smiled at my mom who was waiting at the door, camera in hand. My dad was on tear duty next to her, armed and ready with a newly opened box of tissues.

"Still not here?" I asked them.

They shook their heads and I sighed. "Hey Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's the munchkin?"

Mom's eyes widened and she made a face at Dad.

OHMYGOD WHAT HAPPENED?

"Out here, Mira!" I heard Nicole's voice...through the front door.

Um...alrighty then.

"Why's Nicole outside?" I asked my parents.

Dad shrugged with a grin and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why won't anyone speak? And what's going on?"

"I think we gave him enough time," Mom smiled at Dad. "Let her through, Jer."

Dad winked at me before opening the door.

Ok well now I'm confused as fuck.

"Go on girls," Dad gestured outside. "You might wanna check this out."

I gave Anya a curious look before grabbing her hand and running outside.

"No. Freaking. Way." Anya let out a low whistle.

"Ken!" I squealed. "You got a _limo_?"

Kendall shrugged and grinned at me. "You only get to go to senior prom once, Mira."

"OHMYGOD I LOVE YOU!" I shouted before launching myself into his arms. I pulled away and gave him a quick kiss before turning back to my parents, my thumb pointed in Kendall's direction. "How perfect is this guy?"

"Pretty perfect," Mom smiled. "For you," she added. "Let's not put too much pressure on Kendall, honey."

"Right," I laughed. "But you're so amazing!" I threw my arms around his neck again and kissed his cheek.

"So Mira...when you said you had a new boyfriend, I didn't anticipate _the_ Kendall Schmidt."

Who is that? OH ADRIAN I'M A DUMBASS.

"Hello there Mr. Harper," I giggled, walking over to give him a hug. "Didn't mean to forget about you over here."

"It's fine," he laughed. Adrian leaned down and whispered, "By the way, I talked to him a bit. And I approve."

"Thanks," I smiled. "Me too."

"Dork," he teased.

"That's what I tell her all the time!" Kendall chuckled.

I shot him a look and he covered his mouth with his hand to hide his smile. I narrowed my eyes at him and nodded.

Uh huh. That's what I thought.

"Alright guys, come on in so I can take pictures!" Mom squealed.

"That's one thing I didn't miss," Adrian teased as he nudged my shoulder. "Your mom gets _insane_ during these things."

"Oh like you don't love the attention," I smirked.

He stuck his tongue out at me before taking Anya's hand and leading her back into the house. I turned back to my lovely date and boyfriend with a huge smile on my face. "Why Mr. Schmidt, you look quite dashing, if I may say so myself."

"You may, you may," he laughed. "And Mrs. Sch-MIRA, you look absolutely stunning, my love." Kendall blushed and covered his face with his hands.

"Mrs. Schmira. That's great," I giggled.

"Will Mr. and Mrs. Schmira please join us in the house?" Nicole smirked before running inside.

"That girl is just..." I trailed off, not knowing what words to use to describe my sister.

"Like you?" Kendall offered.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" I laughed.

"YO! YOU TWO. GET YOUR BUTTS INSIDE THIS HOUSE. NOW. LET'S GO. MOVE IT MOVE IT MOVE IT!"

"We've been ordered by Lieutenant Anya," I giggled as I took Kendall's hand and walked up to the house. "Do you have the corsage?"

"Already inside," he smiled at me.

"Oh nice," I smirked. "So you've been here for a while, you just didn't feel like telling me."

"Maaaaybe," he teased. Kendall kissed my temple before closing the door behind us.

Mom came into the main hallway with the two corsages, Nicole next to her holding the roses that would be pinned to the boys' suits.

AW FUCK I FORGOT TO GAWK AT MY BOYFRIEND IN A TUX. IDIOT.

"What's wrong?" Kendall whispered in my ear.

"Nothing, why?"

"You kinda spaced out."

"Oh I was yelling at myself for not taking the time to appreciate my handsome man. In my head, of course," I added.

"I have no words."

"I know," I grinned. "I leave you speechless."

"True," he smiled at me.

"Ok Kendall, now you just slip the corsage onto Mira's wrist," Nicole instructed with a cheeky grin.

"I know how to do it!" Kendall scoffed.

"Well you're taking a while to do it..."

I looked down at Anya's wrist and saw that hers was already on, and the rose was already pinned to Adrian's pocket. "Wait, when did-"

"Forget it," Mom shook her head. "You two are in your own little world. Just go." She held up the camera and gave Kendall a thumbs up.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Kendall joked as he slid the corsage onto my wrist.

"Oh hold up there, Kendall, not for another few years- decades- milleni-"

"Dad," I cut him off. "We're good."

"Right," he nodded and smiled at us.

I pinned the maroon rose –matches my dress, thank you very much- to Kendall's tux and smiled up at him. "So that's it then," I sighed. "Here we go."

"Uh uh, not so fast!" Mom yelled. "Group picture, then one of each couple. _Then_ you go."

"Mom," I groaned.

"Hey, I want to remember this night. And I'm sure you guys will, too."

"I definitely want to remember tonight," I smiled as Kendall's hands slid around my waist from behind. "Do we have to pose, too?" I teased.

"No, it's perfect just like that," Mom smiled through her tears as she took the picture. "Jer?"

Dad obediently held the tissue box in front of my mom's face. "The things I do for these women," he shook his head at Kendall.

"I hear you, sir," Kendall and Adrian nodded, then smiled at eachother.

"Oh hell no you did not!" Anya whipped around and made a face at Adrian.

"Uh no, of course I didn't."

"Mmhm. That's what I thought. C'mon guys, we've gotta get going."

"Have fun!" Mom yelled as the four of us piled into the back of the limo. "And remember to make tonight count!"

"But not too much!" Dad shouted from his spot next to her on the lawn. "You got that, Kendall?"

"Loud and clear!" he yelled back.

Kendall pulled the door shut behind him and I smirked at him. "Liar."

* * *

We pulled up to the hotel prom was being held at. A huge banner that read "Tonight Is A Fairytale" was hanging across the entrance.

"Well that's...fancy," I commented appreciatively.

"Damn straight," Adrian grinned.

Kendall opened the door and helped me out, Adrian doing the same for Anya.

They stayed close to the car and I winked at Kendall. "She's been waiting for him to make it official for a while now."

"Gotcha," he nodded. "Should we wait or-"

"YES YES YES YES YES!"

"Nevermind," Kendall finished with a grin.

I smirked at the two of them as they joined me and Kendall again. "Hey Adrian, that shade of red lipstick looks great on you."

"Wait is-"

"She's kidding," Anya giggled. "You look fantastic. Let's go."

We stepped up to the two teachers at the door. Oh great. My English teacher. Miss "No PDA in the hallways!".

I hope she doesn't remember that day...Awkward.

"Name?"

"Mira Mitchell."

"Class?"

I gave Kendall an _Is this lady for real? _face before answering, "Senior." I'M IN ONE OF YOUR CLASSES. LIKE WOW.

"Date?"

"Kendall Schmidt."

Interrogation?

Over.

Fantastic.

"Enjoy," she muttered, never taking her eyes off the clipboard.

Well she needs to get out more often.

"What is this place, like, a prison?" Kendall snickered once we were inside and out of earshot.

"I don't know anymore," I laughed. "I'm just glad that I'm almost done with this school."

"You have two days left right?"

"Mmhm," I nodded. "Monday and Tuesday and then I'm FREE!"

"Great," he smiled. "I can't wait until we can spend all day together and not have to worry about the time."

"You're so cute!" I squealed.

"No, you're adorable."

"No, you are."

"You're both adorable, can we find our table?" Anya grinned at us.

"Aw An, don't cut into their awkward couple time," Adrian teased.

"Yeah, listen to your boyfr- hey we're not awkward!"

"Very smooth, babe," Kendall laughed. "Very smooth."

"Just. Find. The. Table," I growled.

We walked over to a chart laid out on a table and found our names before finding the actual table and sitting down. "They've really done an amazing job setting up," Kendall smiled at me, squeezing my hand under the table.

"It looks beautiful," I agreed.

"You know what else looks beautiful? Your-DANCEFLOOR!"

Wait what?

"Wasn't me," Kendall laughed, holding his hands up.

"It was me," Anya blushed. "Because Adrian and I are just gonna go...over there...and...dance...and stuff...k bye!"

She grabbed her _finally official_ boyfriend and ran onto the dancefloor, leaving me and Kendall at the table alone.

"My..." I prompted.

"Just...you. Everything. I really mean it, baby. You look gorgeous."

I shifted my chair over so our legs were touching and rested my head on his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too, but hon, your hair is-"

"Right," I giggled, lifting my head up. "Forgot I had a bun."

"Mmhm," he grinned. "Should we go join them?"

"Let's." I took his hand and followed him onto the dancefloor.

"Hey Mir," Kendall smiled at me. "It's only eight. And they didn't give us a time again."

Is it possible to love him more everytime he speaks?

Cause I think I do.

* * *

"Ohmygod NO!"

I raised an eyebrow and turned to the direction of the all-too-familiar bitchy voiced Juliette. "Can I help you?"

"You're here with _her_?"

"As we established before," Kendall sighed, "Mira is my girlfriend and I love her very much. Do you understand that? Cool. Thanks. Bye."

"This- this isn't over!" Juliette yelled as Brent dragged her away.

"What does that mean?" I whispered.

"Don't worry about it," Kendall shrugged it off. "She can't actually do anything."

"So anyway, I feel like I'm about to explode," Anya groaned. "Too. Much. Food."

"You up for another dance?" Adrian smiled at her.

"As long as it's a slow dance," she whimpered.

"It is," Kendall nodded.

"And you know that because?" I asked him.

"I picked the song. Well, told him to play it. Well, wrote it. Just- nevermind. Let's go."

Kendall pulled me onto the dancefloor as the beautiful sound of an acoustic guitar filled the room.

"_I've had a lot of those Friday night good times. See you later, baby, maybe kiss you good night._

_But something's different I can't get you off of my mind._

_I thought about you on a Monday, Tuesday. Rest of the week I couldn't even try to concentrate._

_Cause all I wanted was another look at your face._

_Gotta be with me._

_Cause it's not everyday_

_You find somebody like_

_Find somebody like you._

_Need you everyday girl_

_It's not everyday_

_You find somebody like _

_Find somebody like you._

_Be my everyday girl._

_You're anything but ordinary, far from typical. The way you dress, the way you think so unpredictable._

_I look into your eyes and I believe in miracles..."_

I looked up at Kendall with tears in my eyes as he softly sang along, rocking us back and forth. "Y-you wrote this about me?" I squeaked out.

"I just love you so much," he whispered. "You have no idea how much I love you."

I felt at a loss for air when Kendall started singing the bridge in my ear.

"_Everyday_

_Blown away_

_To your voice_

_Call my name_

_What ya say?_

_What ya say?_

_Forever and a day_

_Forever everyday..."_

As the song ended and people around us were clapping, I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes. "That is the most beautiful song I have ever heard. Thank you, Kendall. I love you so mu-"

"KENDALL!"

"OVER HERE!"

"IS THIS YOUR GIRLFRIEND OR DATE?"

"WHO IS SHE, KENDALL? WHY THE BIG SECRET?"

Paparazzi were flooding into the building, trying to catch a glimpse of Kendall Schmidt's "secret sweetheart"...aka...me.

"Fuck," Kendall grimaced. "How did they find out?"

"Did you tell anyone?" I cried.

"No, no one! I wanted tonight to be perfect."

"We have to leave," I told him.

"No, that's not fair to you! I'll deal with them."

"Kendall, please!" I tugged on his hand. "We've been here for four hours and it was amazing, now c'mon! We have to get out of here!"

"But Adrian and-"

"I'll call them on the way. They'll figure it out. C'mon."

I overheard Juliette as we moved through the crowd, talking to a reporter and claiming that we were "best friends" and "super close".

"That bitch!" I spat. "I can't believe she did this!"

A sudden flash blinded me for a moment and I felt myself being pulled farther and farther into the crowd, away from Kendall.

"NO!" he yelled.

"KENDALL!" I shrieked.

"MISS, PLEASE, WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN WITH KENDALL?"

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE KNOW?"

Go away. Go away. Go the fuck away!

I felt two hands grab mine and pull me away from the flashing cameras. When I looked up, I realized it was Adrian and Anya pulling me along, not Kendall. "Where is he?" I cried. "Guys, do you know where he is? We got separated and-"

"Honey, calm down," Anya said soothingly as we finally made it outside. "It's ok. We told Kendall we'd find you. It's ok. You're alright now."

"Th-they were everywhere! How did they get in?"

"Well clearly our school sucks with security," Adrian cracked, giving me a thumbs up. "You doing ok?"

"Y-yeah," I stuttered, still a bit shaken. "You guys should go back inside. I'll be fine."

"Hey." Anya pulled me into a tight hug. "I love you. Call me when you get home, ok?"

I nodded and hugged her back. "Love you, too."

Adrian wrapped his arms around me in a bear hug and whispered, "Stay safe, hon. Make sure you let us know when you're home."

"Got it, guys." I offered them a small smile. "Thank you. For everything. I promise to call as soon as we get back. Love you."

"Love you too," they smiled before heading back inside, stopping to look back at me one more time.

"Go!" I laughed.

Anya blew me a kiss before following Adrian back into the crowd of students.

I looked up and realized I was in the back parking lot of the hotel. How did I even manage that?

I shuddered. Nevermind. I don't want to know.

"Mir? Mir!" Kendall came around the corner and I ran to him, holding onto him for dear life. "Baby, what happened?"

"We got pulled apart. Anya and Adrian found me and I just- oh god Kendall, are you ok?"

"Fine. You?" I nodded and he pulled me closer. "I've never seen that many at once. That was insane. Juliette really did that?"

"Mmhm. Fucking bitch."

"I'm with you on that. You ready to head home?"

"Kendall, you can't go back to your house. They'll be everywhere!"

"Oh god, you're right. And we can't take the limo back to your place, either."

"Should we just walk?" I suggested.

"How far is it from here?"

"Uh...half hour, forty minute walk."

"Let's go for it," Kendall sighed before taking my hand and starting home.

* * *

By the time we turned down my street, Kendall and I were both high off of god knows what and were acting like complete idiots.

He insisted on giving me a piggy back ride, even though I told him I could easily walk without my shoes.

My special man deemed that too dangerous, and stopped in the middle of the street to hoist me onto his back.

God, I love him.

I gave Anya a call and assured her that we were home. She made me send her a picture of the house. Do I have the best friend ever or what?

I pulled my keys out of my purse and unlocked the door before stumbling inside, Kendall following. "Mom?" I called.

Mom came running down the hallway, wiping her hands on a towel. "Why are you home so early? I thought it ends at like, one!"

"Juliette called the paparazzi," I fumed, slapping my purse down onto the stairs. "Can Kendall stay here tonight?"

"Of course," she sighed, coming over to give us each a hug and kiss. "You guys want anything?"

"Sleep," I answered honestly.

"I can tell," she smiled, stroking my cheek. "Well you head upstairs. I have to talk to Kendall about something."

"Ok," I nodded. I kissed his cheek and made my way upstairs and to my room.

I slipped out of my dress and pulled on shorts and a t-shirt before settling down to get all the pins out of my hair.

Mother fucker. This is gonna take a while.

I finally got the last one and shook my hair out as Kendall stepped into my room, frowning. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he shrugged.

"Um, yeah there is." I got up and wrapped my arms around him, getting on my tiptoes to kiss the back of his neck. "Baby, what happened?"

"Not now, Mir," he mumbled and shook me off.

Um...what?

"Is it about what happened tonight? Is that bothering you?"

He shook his head and I sighed.

"Kendall, c'mon."

"I'm gonna ask your dad if he has something I can wear tonight."

"Kendall, what happened?" I asked again.

"I'm not talking about it now. That's it. End of discussion. Ok?"

He left my room and started down the hallway for my parents' room.

"Kendall!" I called. I ran after him and jumped on his back, the two of us landing with a thud in the middle of the hallway.

"Ugh, I think I broke my face," Kendall groaned.

He turned over and I straddled his lap and pinned his arms above his head. "Tell me. Now."

"No thanks," he smirked, flipping us over so he was now resting on my legs. "I win."

"GUYS C'MON THE MIDDLE OF THE HALLWAY, REALLY? YOU COULDN'T EVEN MAKE IT TO YOUR ROOM, MIRA?"

I tilted my head back to look at my sister.

Hehe she looks funny upside down. "You demented child. We aren't doing anything."

"Except 'playing' in the hallway," she rolled her eyes.

"You need a life," I informed her.

"My life consists of making yours awkward. I think I do a good job."

Kendall looked down at me and nodded. "She's got you there."

"You-" I pointed at Nicole, "-shut up. And you-" I poked Kendall's chest, "-don't shut up and explain to me why you're suddenly mad at me."

"Well you guys have fun with that!" Nicole shot me a thumbs up before running into her room and slamming the door shut.

"NICOLE WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" I yelled.

"Nothing you don't," Kendall muttered.

"Ok we need to talk. Let's go back to my room."

"Fine."

"Ken?"

"Hmm?"

"You have to get off me first," I laughed.

"Right." He nodded and stood up before helping me up and walking back to my room. He fell backwards onto my bed and gestured for me to lie down next to him. I sighed and curled up into his side. "Why didn't you tell me, Mir?" Kendall asked softly.

"Tell you what?"

"About New York."

"Um...what about New York?"

"Wait. You don't know?"

I shook my head, dumbfounded.

"Mira..." Kendall trailed off and rubbed the top of my hand with his thumb. "You're moving to New York."

"Oh," I nodded. "WAIT WHAT?"

"I can't believe your mom didn't tell you."

"I- But- You and me- And- What?"

"She said you're moving in like, a month because of the new law firm there. She and your dad were the first ones requested to join it."

"No," I whined. "I can't leave you. I don't want to leave you."

"And I don't want you to leave."

I unbuttoned his shirt and lazily trailed my hand up and down his chest. "What are we gonna do, Kenny?"

"I don't know. But we're in this together, baby. I'm not giving up on us. I promise."


	21. A New Start

**RandomWriter23: OH GOD THE HORROR. WHO WOULD DARE SEPARATE KENRA? Oh...Me...Awko taco. KENDALL'S JUST SO FREAKING CUTE I WANNA LOVE HIM FOREVER. AND I THINK EVERYDAY GIRL IS MY FAVE SONG OF THEIRS. EVER. "My dear Juliette"...Lol THE BITCH NEEDS TA GO.**

**thesandbar: Darling, did you just put a line in everytime you had a thought? XD That's fucking awesome. Imma answer just like that. Hehe. YES. KENDALL 2.0. WOO. DAMN HE GOT FANCY WITH THE LIMO. Mrs. Schmira is amazing ;) Kendall in a tux...*drool*Kendall's dorkiness...it might kill me lol. Glad you liked the interrogation thingy XD NO TIME MEANS TRUST! And...time for...other things ;) JK NOT YET HAHA. Aw yeah, I know you got my references ;) I'm just smooth like that. *pulls Kendall eyebrow waggling move cause I'm just that fucking awesome* PAPARAZZI. UGH. GO AWAY. Anya and Adrian are such a cute couple. And good friends. Awwww. LATE NIGHT WALKS WITH KENDALL. YEAH BUDDY. WHY DO WE TYPE QUESTIONS WITHOUT QUESTION MARKS. HUH. I DUNNO. Well now you know why he was being weird... Nicole is so precious XD COLLEGE IN LA, HMM? We'll see ;) Thank you for your insanely long review, my love. You're just...wow. So awesome.**

**grayhap: That was a lot of "ness"es XD Lol. I'm so happy you loved it! Yay! And Tonight Is A Fairytale is really an amazing song :) The ending was pretty sad...yeah, I fixed that! Yay me haha.**

**kensare: I'm so with you on that! Juliette really is a bitch. And I don't want Mira to move either. Aww thank you so much! I'm so happy you enjoy the story. Kendall in a tux is quite the lovely picture, hmm? Yeah. I'm seeing that right now...*sigh* Thank you for your review!**

**AusllyBeliever: I know right? Their jobs are screwing everything up!**

* * *

"Mira," Kendall called softly. "Sweetie, your phone."

"Don't wanna get it," I mumbled and curled back into his side.

"It's Anya, baby girl."

"Ugh, gimme the stupid phone," I groaned.

"M'lady," he joked as he handed me my cell.

"Morning," I mumbled into the phone.

"Well you sound dead," Anya giggled.

"Halfway there."

"We're looking good n-"

I clamped my hand over Kendall's mouth and smiled at him. _Love you,_ I mouthed. Kendall stuck his tongue out- or attempted to- and ended up licking my hand. I made a face and slid my hand down his chest.

"Mir?"

"Hmm?" Oh shit, I'm on the phone. Oops. "Sorry, I'm here."

"K, good. You remember we have our game today, right?"

"Game?"

"Oh Mira," Anya groaned. "Championship game. In one hour! C'mon, get your ass over to the school!"

"Mother fucker," I sighed, rubbing my face. "Fine, fine. Be there soon."

"Be where soon?" Kendall questioned me when I got off the phone.

"Highschool," I frowned. "I forgot we had a game today."

"Oh shit, you've gotta get there soon."

"Mmhm." I snuggled closer to him and Kendall ran his hand through my hair.

"That means you have to get up, hon," he chuckled.

"But I'm so comfy!" I whined. "And warm."

Kendall rolled his eyes and kissed the top of my head. "C'mon, baby girl. Your team needs you."

"Ugh, fine." I forced myself out of bed and over to my dresser, shuffling through clothes until I found my volleyball uniform. "Got it!" I smiled triumphantly, pulling it out. "Hey Ken?"

Kendall was on his phone, no doubt checking his Twitter feed. "Hmm?"

"Can you- Can you come?" I asked a bit timidly.

"I think so," he smiled at me. His phone buzzed and he held up a finger. "Gimme one second, James is calling."

"I'm gonna go change." I walked over to Kendall and pecked his lips before stepping into my bathroom. I changed quickly and tied my hair up in a ponytail. I touched up my makeup from last night and walked back into my room, where Kendall was just finishing up his conversation.

He looked up at me with a frown and my stomach instantly dropped, but I kept a smile on my face. "It's ok, you don't have to come. I know you probably have to fix this whole publicity stunt."

"Yeah...how did you-"

"Don't worry about it," I shrugged it off. "I just know you well."

"I see that," Kendall grinned as he walked over and pulled me close to him, our noses just barely touching.

"I've really gotta go, sweetheart."

"I know, baby, I'm just gonna miss you. Kick ass at your game for me, ok?"

"Mmhm. I'll try."

"Nah, you'll do it. I know you will," he smiled and poked my nose. "I'm gonna thank your parents and say bye. I've gotta get down to the studio."

"Ok." I held him tighter. "I love you, Kendall."

"I love you, Mira."

I reluctantly let go of him and watched as he made his way downstairs, then out of the house before going downstairs myself.

"I completely forgot about your game!" Dad frowned when he saw me in my uniform. "Do you still want us to come?"

"No, that's ok. I don't want to make you MOVE from the table."

"Oh honey," Mom sighed. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you. We really didn't know how and-"

"Save it," I shook my head. "It's fine. I've gotta get to my game."

"But Mira-"

"Sorry. Gotta go."

I grabbed my keys and bag and hurried out of the house before my parents could give me some lame ass excuse as to why they hadn't told me.

There's just too much going on right now. I really don't need this.

When I finally reached my school, I ran into the locker room and found my team huddled around one bench, talking.

"You're late," Juliette smirked at me as soon as the door shut.

"Sorry. I slept late after walking home last night. Pretty long walk." I stared her down until she had the sense to stop smirking at me.

That's right, bitch. Fuck off.

"Alright girls," our coach yelled as she came into the locker room. "Last game of the year. We've had a good run, now let's go out with a bang! Especially you seniors! Let's do this, girls!"

We let out a cheer and followed her out onto the court to whistles and applause from the stands.

He's not here. No, stop it. I have a game to win.

"BALL UP!"

And the game began.

We were scrambling all over the court, digging, diving, and spiking the ball back down.

Well, my team was. I was totally out of it.

I glanced up at the scoreboard as we switched sides and began the third set. 1-1.

That's not good. We have to win this.

"MINE!"

"MOVE!"

I was violently shoved to the ground for no reason at all. "What are you doing?" I snapped at Juliette. "I was clearly open and ready for that one!"

"You didn't call it!"

"Yes I did! What do you think 'MINE' means?"

"Girls, stop it!" Coach yelled. "Let's go, just get back in the game. Brush it off."

Juliette sent me a dirty look as she got back in her position. Anya switched places with another player and walked over to me. "You ok?"

"Not really," I muttered. "Got a lot to tell you."

"Alright. Focus. You've got this." She squeezed my hand and moved to her side of the court.

The referee blew the whistle and the ball was served over to our side. On the third hit, I called the ball and was getting ready to slam it back down.

"SIDE!" I yelled. "SETTER SIDE!"

"THREE THREE THREE!"

I geared myself up for the jump when I heard Anya scream, "Juliette stop!"

I fell flat to the floor, the back of my head knocking against it. I groaned and held my head, and my coach came running over. "Sharpinsky!" she snapped at Juliette. "What was that?"

"I didn't hear her," she shrugged.

"14 in for 19," Coach ordered.

"You're taking me out?" Juliette asked indignantly.

"Yeah. Off the court. Mira, are you ok?" She bent down next to me and I gave a small nod.

"I'm fine, Coach."

"Honey, you got hit in the back of the head. Are you sure?"

"I need to see this game through."

"Mira, don't overdo it."

"Really, I'm alright. I need to play."

"Ok." She hesitated a bit before offering me her hand. I gratefully accepted it and stood up, brushing my back off.

"17 up to serve," the referee nodded at me.

I took the ball from Anya and took a deep breath.

It's now or never.

"C'MON MIRA, SHOW 'EM WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!"

HE'S HERE.

My head snapped up and I caught site of that familiar Young and Reckless t-shirt.

He's here.

I looked to Kendall's right and spotted my parents and sister, all standing and cheering me on.

Alright, motherfuckers. Let's go.

* * *

"WHO ARE WE? TEAM TWENTY-THIRTEEN, AND ON COURT WE ARE THE QUEENS!"

I yelled along with my team as we celebrated our championship victory. Hugs were given all around, and I glanced over at Juliette who was pouting on the sidelines. I sighed and walked over to her.

"Hey."

"Uh...hey."

"Look, I know we don't get along. At all. But you were a great captain and deserve to celebrate this win with the rest of us."

"Oh wow. Um...thanks, Mira."

"Sure." I gave her a half smile and awkwardly patted her shoulder before starting to walk away.

"Mira, wait!"

I stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

"I'm- I'm sorry about last night. It was really low and stupid and- and I was just jealous because Brent has never cared that much like your boyfriend does and-"

"It's ok," I shrugged. "Really. Good luck with everything."

"You too." And for the first time since sixth grade, Juliette Sharpinsky smiled at me. A genuine smile.

"Mira!"

"Ken!" I ran into his arms and kissed him gently. "I thought you couldn't come," I said breathlessly.

"I left early," he smiled. "I couldn't miss this. How's your head?"

"Fine," I shrugged. "It's not bothering me at all."

"Great job, honey."

"Oh Mom," I sighed, going over to hug my parents. "I'm sorry about this morning. It was unfair of me to hold that against you. I understand how hard it would've been now."

Mom smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I'm so proud of you, kiddo," Dad grinned. "How you got back up and won the game after that? Amazing."

"Thanks, Dad," I smiled. "So um...how long do I have to uh, say goodbye to everyone?"

"Well see," Nicole giggled, "there's something we should tell you."

"What?"

Kendall slung an arm across my shoulders and kissed my temple. "Let's just say you have a pretty amazing boyfriend."

* * *

"I think that's everything," Kendall smiled, brushing his hands together.

"Mmhm," I grinned. "Took two weeks, but we're finally done."

"Hey guys," Nicole yelled from her room. "Some help in here?"

"Probably setting up her shelves," I laughed. "Ken...I can't thank you enough for doing this. Not only me, but Nicole, too?"

"She's in middle school. I couldn't keep you here and let her life get taken away from her."

"I love you so much," I smiled before kissing him.

"Guys? Oh." Nicole stood in the doorway of mine and Kendall's bedroom, smirking. "So _that's_ why you always take a long time to respond."

I blushed and pulled away from Kendall. "Mom and Dad call yet?"

"Yeah. Said they've met some really nice people who live down the street and work at the firm."

"Good," I smiled. "Seems like everything's finally working out."

"You're telling me," Kendall laughed. "I never thought they'd let you two stay and move to New York by themselves."

"Only cause we're staying with you," Nicole grinned, running up to Kendall and hugging him. "Best brother in law EVER!"

"Technically not yet," I winked at Kendall.

"Hey hey, we've got some time," he winked back. "Oh Mir, I wanna show you something. Nicole, we'll be back to help you soon, k?"

"Sure," she smiled. "I'll be in my room."

Kendall took my hand and led me outside the house. "You ready for this?"

"Go," I nodded.

"Ok." He made a big show of opening the mailbox and I burst out laughing.

"What's wrong with you?" I squeaked. "Seriously, you're so weird!"

"But look!" he whined, thrusting an envelope in my hands. "It says Miss Mira Mitchell and it's addressed HERE! To _our_ house."

"Our house," I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder and staring lovingly at the new place I call home. "I love the sound of that."

"And now, m'lady, we've got some shelves to set up," Kendall joked. "C'mon, love."

I took his hand once more and followed him inside, turning back one last time to glance out at the street.

My new street.

Where I live.

With the love of my life.

Kendall Schmidt.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so pathetic. I actually cried when I wrote this last part XD Didja love it? Wanna murder me for ending it? ;) **

**So...what do you guys think? Should I do a sequel? I'm debating...**

**Even if I don't do a sequel, let me just say that I have absolutely LOVED writing this story. Thank you so much for your support. Every follow, favorite, and review meant the world to me. I never thought I'd have so many people enjoying my stories. It's truly a blessing.**

**Thank you all so much for sticking with me through this story. I feel so lucky to have grown close to a lot of you through this site. I've made some great friends :)**

**Thank you for everything, and I hope this story was pleasurable to read!**

**Wow. I sound like I'm leaving Fanfiction. I'M NOT! Don't worry. I'm planning on writing for a long time :) Now. I've got some more stories to update tonight ;)**


End file.
